New Eclipse
by Kickberry
Summary: Sun finds a friend in Kali. He later realizes she wants him to be more than that, become the friend inside her.
1. My Milf

A/N: First cheating Milf story, enjoy.

Warning: cheating, netorare

* * *

Sun had known Blake Belladonna for some time. He's come to like - more become infatuated with - her decent, brave qualities. This attraction led him to follow (stalk) her back to her hometown of Menagerie. There, the simian met her parents.

The first meeting almost made him piss his pants. Ghira, the father, made sure of that with his direct comments (the 'I don't like you' jab was clear enough). However, Kali, loving wife and mother, helped him feel somewhat welcome. In the days after, she hung out with him plenty of times to gather stories about the return of the feline family's prodigal daughter.

Kali's kind gestures and strong disposition made Sun look forward to seeing her more every day. In addition - blaming adolescent tendencies - he couldn't stop the short glances at her curves, her chest and that ass. He wondered if she wore the dark dress and white skirt to make such features apparent to curious eyes.

For several days, the blond simian pined for Kali, a desire he suppressed to remain faithful in his attachment to Blake. Later, the task became arduous as he caught glimpses of the woman in certain poses - bending down or stretching her back with rump out. These images served as references for the monkey spanking he committed one too many times. The need for relief grew after Kali started to dress in different outfits. Some stirred a heat in his loins, called upon the breeding beast within him.

"Oh, hello Sun. How are you?"

The tan simian stood still in his white shirt and blue sweatpants. He only had these on as a morning riser. When Sun expected to see Blake, he instead found Kali outside of her daughter's room, in this hallway. He remained frozen because he saw the woman of his wet dreams in a new, sexy outfit.

"H-hello, Mrs. Belladonna."

"Oh Sun, why the sudden formality? It sounds worse than Mrs. B." The older, frowning feline placed a hand on her hip. Her outfit consisted of a dark jacket shirt and skinny, black jeans. The slim style outlined her breasts, buns, and thighs. The clothing also complemented her cat ears very well. "I said it was fine for you to call me Kali. Oh no, did Ghira scold you for it?"

The teen's main focus was the cleavage he saw between the unbuttoned part of her shirt. His eyes narrowed onto the bit of white bra strap showing between the covered orbs. "It isn't him. I just figured it's more polite to call you that."

"But it makes us sound like we're becoming strangers," Kali sighed. She regained her smile and did a little twirl. "So what do you think? Blake and I found this in a trendy shop the other day. We bought it for her, but I wanted to try it myself and see what you think."

Sun scratched his head as he tried to look without staring. "Good, it's a good fit for you."

"Better than that other piece you saw me in yesterday? I swear, your generation never seems to like fashion from my young days."

The simian shook his hands. "No, that was good too. I just didn't expect to see anyone in a kimono of all things. It seemed a bit out of context until you told me you wore it to bed."

"That was a bathrobe, but I'm glad you thought the style was the same." Kali smiled - a bit too flirty for Sun - before she walked over to grab his arm. "Now come here. There's something I'd like for you to see as well."

The wife's grip forced Sun to follow her into a different room. Through the door, he saw a small bed lying against a wall. A small bookshelf and a second open doorway confused him even if the walls matched the house's wooden interior.

"Where are we?"

"Blake's old nursery." Kali grinned at the place of memories. "When she grew too old for tiny knives and pop-up books, we decided to turn this into a study room. The closet we used for her clothes also served as a storage space for anything we didn't want to have cluttering up usable space."

Sun's mind stopped at the mention of knives, wondered what a tiny Blake would do with such things. He snapped out of his thoughts after Kali pulled him over to the bed.

"Now sit here and wait for a bit." The woman skipped into the closet. As objects clinked and banged against one another, Sun tapped his knees, wondering why she wanted him here.

"Ah ha, here it is. I found it!"

Kali sauntered out with a book under her arm. She plopped onto a spot next to Sun. Her sweet, heavy perfume filled his nose, fogging his mind. His breaths became shallow.

"Look at this, here's Blake when she was born. Gave birth right in a small hut while my husband hosed down a civil war brewing in this village."

Sun's eyes almost popped out when he saw the picture. Admitting Blake was a cute kid in a bundle of blankets, he couldn't feel at ease with the hands holding her, limbs covered in red goo and wet dirt.

"And here's me and Ghira on our honeymoon. Now that I look at this picture, he's lost a lot of weight."

The simian thought the younger, curvaceous Kali looked hot in a white two-piece. He couldn't ogle because standing next to her in the tropical setting was Ghira, a man hulking over his newlywed wife, sporting more muscles than he thought was possible.

"Now this is the picture I will always cherish, the moment when my husband proposed."

After the storyteller turned the page, Sun's lip became a line. The present picture showed a happy Kali jumping into Ghira's arms. The couple was surrounded by a circle of bodies. Unconscious or dead, the simian didn't want to ask after he saw the proposer had blood on his knuckles.

"So, is there anything else you would like to see?"

"N-no, not really." Sun's panic returned when he realized Kali had scooted closer to his side. Something else mixed in with her perfume, an invisible essence that diverted heat into his banana. "I was really looking for Blake. Do you know where she is?"

"She left to take a long walk around the settlement. Ghira followed her, spend some father-daughter time before he left for town."

Sun sensed an awkward vibe, a hidden purpose behind this entire setting. Wary, he rose from his seat. "I think I'll go join Blake for that walk. Thanks for showing me these pictures."

Before he could leave, a hand gripped his shirt from behind. The simian looked back to see Kali's watering eyes.

"Why do you want to leave so quickly? Am I boring you?"

"No, no." Sun tried to sound sincere. "But I wanted to see Blake this morning. I mean, she's a friend who gets into too much trouble, more than my record can say."

The blond teen felt like a damn idiot with his cheap joke. It did not help calm down Kali, who lowered her head in a sad manner.

"Alright, I understand. After all, a gorgeous lady like my daughter is better...better company than an ugly, old sourpuss like me."

The moment Kali hiccuped and slid a finger across her eye, Sun knew he had to stay. He did not want to leave behind this woman, the mother of his beloved Blake, someone he tried not to get an erection over.

"Hey, don't talk like you're worthless." The simian sat back on the bed, serious and honest. "You're beautiful for your age. Blake has most of her good looks thanks to you. I can even say Mr. B's lucky to have married a wife like you back when he was doing good work as a leader."

"Really? Then it must be his fault for making the decision to cheat on me with a younger woman!"

Sun's mind drew a blank out of shock. When life returned to his brain cells, he coughed, "Cheating on you? Are you sure? That doesn't sound like him at all."

"I know because I've been keeping track of his messages." Kali's anger showed on her face and harsh tone. "Her words, his replies, their meetups are happening in private places. I couldn't believe it at first, but it makes sense when he mentioned fertility problems."

The listener did his best to keep calm. "Fertility problems?"

"I can't get pregnant." The wife's confession made tears spill down her eyes. "We tried so hard after Blake reached her early teens. When our efforts became fruitless and our daughter disappeared, things became difficult between me and Ghira for a while."

Kali paused to let several hiccups escape her lips. "O-our sex life took a plunge. When I tried to talk to him about getting medical help in a city, he would become furious. His pride will not allow him to accept that my ability to conceive is in jeopardy."

The older feline managed to smile amidst her sorrow. "But we remained together for this long. I started to have faith in our love, that we could last through any disaster and conflict so long as we had each other."

When she closed her eyes, fresh water leaked out of the lids. "Then this happened. Time has damaged our relationship enough, for him to go off and rely on a healthy body to produce the child he always wanted. He could care less about my dusty ovaries."

"Okay, that's enough!" Sun stood up (had enough of this negativity). "Kali, I have no idea whose fault it is about the baby stuff, but you need to stop talking like this, like you're damaged goods."

The simian started to feel afraid, stupid for letting his emotions drive him into a speech. However, the woman's attentive eyes and his desire to help spurred him to at least make up some good bullshit.

"You're kind, reliable, and smart. Your husband hates me. Blake can be rough to deal with sometimes. To me, you're the reason why I've had it good during my stay here."

Sun cleared his throat with a cough. "Also, you're beautiful. If Mr. B is going after someone else behind your back, it's his loss."

Kali paused. Her face's small changes - the furrowed eyebrows and wiggling mouth - didn't help Sun understand her emotion. He remained on guard until she giggled with a smile.

"That is quite the speech, Sun. Are you the type of boys to be inspired by manga and anime shows?"

The simian felt embarrassed; he did remember watching someone do what he did in a show. "N-no," he fumbled. "That's kids stuff. I only watch the real shows, like the Prime Rib Bonanza."

Kali scooted closer towards the blond monkey. She slid a finger across the longest strand of his short hair. "It's alright to admit it," she cooed. "Sometimes, I can tolerate the good series. You remind me of a hero I find dashing and noble, Sun. I appreciate what you tried to do just now."

"Hey, I'm here to help." The simian couldn't find it in himself to back away from the approaching woman. "By the way, Mrs. B, aren't you a little too close?"

Kali tapped her nose against Sun's chin. As he reeled back, she took hold of his shoulders to look into his blue eyes with her amber ones - a color inherited by her daughter.

"Are you asking me to back off?" she purred. "Or come closer for this?"

The feline lady pecked the simian on the lips. The contact was brief, but it sparked a fire inside Sun. Driven by passion, lust (the call from his balls), he grabbed her head and pulled to embrace her lips with his. When she tried to retreat, he held her strong to have his tongue intermingle with hers. Seconds after, Kali relaxed to return the kiss.

The lovers - old and young - explored each other's mouths. Their hands slid over their clothes to take them off. For Sun, he managed to take off the jean buttons. Kali tore through his shirt to reveal a solid front - a rocking six-pack and hard pecs.

"Hey, I sleep in this."

"I'll sew it back for you later." The feline gave one more smooch before she tried to unbutton her top. She moaned after her simian lover kissed her neck. "Stop, that tickles."

Sun used his Semblance to summon a clone beside the bed. This glowing, golden copy of himself lifted Kali up by the armpits.

"Hey, that's cheating. I can't use mine for this situation."

"That's too bad, Kali." Sun yanked on her pants to take them off. He smiled when he saw cotton undies, a wet spot at the center cloth. "But I'm going to use every advantage I have to make this good for the both of us."

The clone disappeared after Kali's feet reached the floor. Sun grabbed her mid-section to gently throw her onto the bed. He followed to kiss her again, then move his lips down her neck. When he tried to work on her shirt, her hands pushed against his head.

"W-wait, Sun. We need to stop this."

The horny blond raised his head. "What? Why?!"

"Because I realize this is wrong." Kali's objection didn't match the blush she sported. "I'm married. You want a relationship with my daughter. If we go further, we'll ruin all of those aspects."

Sun managed to unfasten one button. Kali grabbed his hands to stop him on the second. Frustrated, he growled, "Why are you saying this now? You started this!"

"I know, I have no idea what I was thinking." The half-naked feline tried to push off her lover. He barely budged. "All of this was supposed to be tame. I never realized it would go this far."

Sun created another clone. He willed this one to pin Kali's arms above her head so he could work on the rest of the buttons. "Well, I'm going to finish this. I never wanted anyone more than you, Kali."

"What about Blake?" The woman couldn't pull out of the clone's strong hold. "I thought you liked her."

"That's before I met you." Sun silently cheered when he saw the woman's body - a slim stomach and eggshell bra. "You've been on my mind, especially when I was getting rid of stress in the bathroom."

"Oh Dust, is that why the toilet smelled like bananas when I cleaned it?"

The simian smirked as he took off the bra's front clasp. He pulled off the underwear to free a pair of melons, breasts that bore less sag than he had seen on younger women.

"Kali, our talk - that kiss - made me realize I want to do this." Sun flicked his tongue against a nipple. Kali twitched from the touch of his wet muscle. "In fact, I'm so lucky. A lot of guys would kill me to do this right now."

"Now I know you're lying." The older woman tried to hold in her voice as Sun suckled on her teet like a baby. "I'm just too old to garner that sort of attraction."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Sun worked on the next nipple, added some gentle biting. He twerked at the previous knob with his free hand. He felt the body beneath him shudder; Kali just came. Sun got up to see his lover's blushing, sweaty face.

"You hardly look your age. You're sexy. Combined with a fantastic personality, you fit a word that tends to float around the mouths of my fellow homies." The simian backed up to pull down his lover's panties. After he snapped the garment off of the feet, he leaned into the space between her legs.

"Kali, you're a milf."

"A milf?" The feline frowned. She maintained this hardened image even when she moaned from the caresses Sun gave her legs. "I usually do not hear that in a positive context."

"It can be good or bad, depends on how you say it." The simian spread the woman's legs to see her pussy. He pressed his arms against the thighs to bar them from closing. Moving closer, he smelled a sweet odor rise from the vaginal mouth, felt heat from the groin wash over his face.

Sun stuck his tongue inside the fleshy hole. Kali's squeak made him smile as he licked up and down, sideways, clockwise, counter-clockwise. He did everything to see how his lover would react to the areas he covered with this cunnlingus. When he had enough fun teasing, the blond monkey slid up to tongue her bean, the clitoris.

"Ooh, ooh, ah, Sun, n-not there. Ah!"

The simian felt, even saw the pussy shake. He shrugged before he jammed a finger inside the hole and licked the clitoris. Ignoring Kali's cries, he tugged the bean with his teeth and inserted a second digit into the hole.

"No, no, that's too-ah! Sun! Damn it, tell this thing to let go of me!"

During her second orgasm, Kali thrashed around. Her captor, Sun's clone, did not let go. Seeing her helpless flipped a different switch inside the simian, something primal.

"Come on, Mrs. B. Don't tell me Mr. B didn't take you like this before."

"Don't use those names. They...they sound so awkward when you're doing this to me."

"Because it reminds you of the old days, doesn't it?" Sun grabbed Kali's chin to turn her face, make her see his lust-filled eyes. "I know some people in Menagerie used to mate before they married. Taking bodies, throwing them on bed, then banging them until the oven started cooking."

Kali started losing her hardened face as Sun worked up her next orgasm. "Gh-ghira and I fell in love before we, oh shit, ugh!" She waited for her pussy to relax. "W-we did something similar, but more civil than what our peers did at the time."

"Yeah right, civil." With his scoff, the blond monkey stood up to full height and yanked down his pants. He grabbed Kali's legs to lift them. His penis, strong at nine-inch length, pointed its head at the pussy. He chuckled when he saw the woman's eyes stare at his manhood like it was a dangerous weapon.

"O-oh, S-sun."

"Does big Ghira not have something like this?"

"H-he's a little short. A-and that width, you'll rip me apart."

The confession inspired the simian to dip in. He gasped after he felt the head press into the vagina to enter, fill a space tight from years of abandonment (got no loving like it should have).

"Sun, please, we should stop-."

"Kali, shut up. I'm getting sick of these rejections." Sun stopped his advance to glare into his lover's frightened eyes. "You deserve this. And when your husband is out there giving his love to some skank, you need this from someone who's willing to give it to you."

The feline's eyes softened. "Are you saying we're doing this out of love?"

"I'm doing this because it's happening with you." Sun shoved his dick deeper inside. Kali shut her eyes, strained as she endured her pussy's stretching. "And what did I call you?"

"Y-you said-," she coughed. "You called me a milf."

The monkey slammed his hips down to dig further in. "Not just any milf. You're my milf! And we're not gonna stop until one of us ends up satisfied. Do you understand me?!"

Sun's primal urge emerged as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He held in his fury to let the last bit of his penis enter his lover. Soon, all nine inches of his thick member snuggled inside the pussy like a ripe banana inside its peels.

"Ha, ha, shit, d-don't move." Kali gasped after the simian jerked his hips to the side. "I-I just said not to move!"

"That's not your call." The blond monkey started to pull his cock out. "I'm the one giving the loving. I'm taking charge, so don't expect things to go your way."

"My, that's so assertive. Even Ghira wasn't this rough."

Sun jammed his dick back inside. His thrust, the ram into the end of the pussy, left Kali screaming. He kept it there, watched her writhe and squirm until he deemed it right to pull back again. When he was almost out, after his lover whimpered from the lack of fulfillment, he slammed back inside with greater force. This motion reached a rhythm; Sun began to mate with his milf.

"Sun, Sun, oh Dust, it's too much!"

The simian believed her. Each pump from his cock left her pussy shuddering from an orgasm. Sun didn't plan to let up; he desired to fulfill his own quota.

"Sun, oh Sun." Kali kept moaning his name as her body rocked with his. Her legs dangled in the air as her lover fucked her like an engine piston. Her arms went slack in the monkey clone's hold.

The simian felt a pressure build in his testicles. He kept humping, smacked his balls against her ass. He worked on her nipples - twerked and licked. Sun wailed her pussy with his huge cock until he could no longer hold it in.

"Ugh, ha, a-are you cumming? I feel something wet here."

Kali gasped after the simian kissed her. She returned it as semen squirted down her vagina, into her womb. She hummed from the filling, groaned as Sun stirred the baby batter inside her cervix by rotating his dick.

The two remained connected until the final string of semen ejected from the penis. The simian pulled back, left behind a string of spit between his and her mouth. His cock also dragged with it a white line when it popped out of the feline's red, quivering pussy.

"If I was fertile, a child would have surely been on the way." Kali looked down to see white paste pool out of her vagina.

"If you did get pregnant, would you have kept it?"

"I...I honestly can't say." Kali wiped sweat off of her face. "If Ghira remained faithful...if I was any stronger myself, this wouldn't have happened in the first place."

Sun pecked his bred woman on the lips. "But we're together now. At least, if you still want to keep doing this."

Kali paused. Her unmoving eyes signaled her descent into deep ponderment.

"So long as...as we enjoy or time together, I wouldn't mind. But if you and Blake become a couple, then you have to break this off with me."

Sun willed his clone to release his lover's arms. He grabbed her shoulders to pull her up, pull the jacket off. After the shirt, he enjoyed the sight of her exposed light-skinned body. "We'll worry about that then. For now, let's keep going."

Kali shoved Sun away. After the simian landed on his back, she bent down to grab his flaccid dick.

"Then relax. Leave the next part to me."

The simian put his hands behind his head as Kali got to work. Her licks to his sore penis and balls revitalized the lower area. This impressed Sun, especially when it took her minutes to make his dick bend up into a returning erection. The real surprise came after the feline engulfed his large cock with her mouth, down into her throat.

"Whoa, fuck, that's too good!"

Kali sucked on the dick like a lollipop. Her fingers fondled the balls, played around with them to shroud the entire groin with pleasure. When she pulled out, strings of spit followed off of the shiny penis.

"My husband used to get the same treatment from me." The feline milf tapped the cock against her cheek with a coy smile. "As I have said, he comes a bit short, but it's nothing too hard for me to handle. And this play usually comes before this part."

Sun watched his lover rise. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world, to see Kali's delicious, naked body stand before his. Anticipation rose when she placed her pussy over his erect cock.

"Please, let me do this on my own."

The feline dropped to take in the dick with her vaginal lips. When her hips met Sun's, the entire member adjusted inside her innards. The monkey couldn't believe she was still tight after the recent pounding.

Despite his own urges, the bottom blond lied still. As his lover requested, the simian watched her hop on his dick like a cowgirl. He enjoyed watching her breasts fling up and down, follow the hops of the curvaceous body.

"Oh, so good." Kali paused for a moment to hug her chest. Her shaking followed her vagina's tightening around his cock, an orgasm in the making. She restarted jumping with louder pants. "I missed this so much. Is it wrong for me not to feel so guilty about this anymore?"

"I don't think it's good for you to think at all." Sun thrust up to meet Kali's cervix mid-air. He kept his hips up to see his lover whimper and shake, adjust to this new position. "Forget about Ghira, forget about the bad stuff, and let's enjoy this together."

The feline woman slammed her hips down. Sun did the same upwards to ram his dick into her womb. In sync, the two fucked away. Kali continued to howl like a dog in heat. An hour passed before she slowed down, still shaking like a leaf no thanks to her sensitive pussy.

"S-sun, ha, a-are you almost done?"

The simian breathed hard. Sheen from sweat, Sun grabbed the feline's slim waist. One pull made her gasp as the tip of his dick squished against her womb.

"Dunno, do you still want my cum?"

"What does it matter?" Kali gasped. "I'm barren. You can call it your cum dump if you wanted to."

Sun sat up. As his groin remained connected with the milf's warm vagina, he grabbed both sides of her wet face.

"Just play along. Do you want me to cum?"

"Yes, breed me with a love child." The older feline wrapped her legs around his waist as she sat on his lap. Into his ear, she whispered, "Make me a baby momma again, you filthy monkey."

The blond simian kissed Kali. He shoved his tongue down her throat at the same time he ejaculated into her hole. Even for his second blow, a cup worth of paste painted her breeding tunnel. The receiver moaned into his mouth, overjoyed from the moist warmth.

The lovers, an older cat and young primate, caressed each other's mouths with their tongues. They also added in small smooches and licks wherever there was skin. They went on, past the time of ejaculation, until Sun collapsed on his back. Kali followed to lie on top of him with her breasts.

"Oh Sun." The brunette milf nuzzled her head into his neck. "Hold me."

The simian looked around for his clothes. "Shouldn't we clean up?"

"Let me take care of the family when they get here." Kali wrapped her arms around his upper body. "I just want to relax with my sweet boy."

The blond teen chuckled and returned the hug. He kicked off the sheets to let the open air cool their hot bodies. They enjoyed this embrace until all hell broke loose after the sound of Blake and Ghira's return filled the household.

* * *

Sun walked down a hallway. In his pajamas, he yawned as he dealt with the morning that followed after his love affair with Kali. Still drowsy, he barely stopped in front of a body at the corner.

"Blake, hey. Sorry, didn't see you."

A female teen stood in the way. She wore her usual white coat jacket and dark dress. Her adorable aspect appeared on the top of her head full of dark curls, a pair of cat ears resembling her mother's. "It's alright, the space here is a bit tight. You only need to apologize to my parents if you bump into them."

The simian shuddered at the thought of Ghira. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Have you seen Kali?"

"You mean my mom?" Blake's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you address her by that name?"

"Cause she kept pushing me into saying it. I was fine with Mrs. B until she changed my mind." Sun feigned irritation for his topic; most came from having to listen to Blake. "So do you know where she is?"

"In her room. You can see her when she comes out."

Sun relaxed. "Okay, cool. I'll go back to my room then."

"Actually, why don't we hang out?"

The simian felt tense, didn't expect the offer. "Really? Right now?"

"Why not? I've been spending too much time by myself. It would be nice to have some company, someone who's not a relative."

The aspect of hanging out with his crush excited the monkey. This spark died when he remembered a higher priority, his sexy lover. "Let's take a rain check on that. I'm not feeling so good this morning. I figured your mom might have something that'll make me feel better."

"Then let's go to the kitchen. We have a cabinet full of medicine."

"Well, I'd rather ask your mom." Sun tried not to sound too desperate or awkward (not more than he already made obvious, idiot). "And there's something else I need to talk to her about. You can go on ahead if you want."

Blake's face fell. The blond simian almost regretted turning down her offer, especially when she looked crestfallen from being turned down.

"Alright. My dad said he wanted to take me out to town. We'll grab breakfast there, so you and my mom can eat together."

Sun tried not to make a smile. He settled for a grin that came after his nod. When Blake passed him, he heard, "And if there's anything wrong, you can tell me anytime. I'll do my best to understand."

Such warm words left the simian cold. He resumed being a statue until his brunette friend left. The monkey had to wonder if she knew anything about him and her mother at all.

Disregarding the dreadful 'what-ifs,' Sun continued on his original path. Down the hallway, he went on until he saw a familiar door. He grabbed the knob, turned it, then opened for him to see a large bedroom. He ignored its many details to focus on a woman, who stood in front of a window lit by the morning sunshine.

"Hello handsome, how are you?"

The simian closed the door before he approached the lone female clothed in a white, cotton bathrobe. He hugged her from behind, kissed her neck. "Feeling great, beautiful. I can still feel everything we did last night."

"Does that mean you're sore?"

Sun reached over her shoulders to grab her covered breasts. He lifted them, gave the milkers a big squeeze. "That depends. Are you ready?"

"The bath is already full and hot." Kali turned around to face her younger lover, the taller ape. "And I know Blake and Ghira will be out for a while thanks to my suggestion."

The simian flicked her cat ear with a finger. "So does this mean we're having fun all morning?"

"Sun, we'll have fun whenever we can." Kali's lips met the simian's. They stood with this tender kiss until she broke away. "We'll enjoy this for however it will last."

The blond monkey smiled before he scooped up Kali, carried her bridal style. "Then we better get started." He shouldered past the bathroom door. This revealed the way to a long container full of steaming water. When he entered the bath to submerge them both, they remained there to make love. For hours, after getting wrinkles, the two fucked in every position possible without minding the pair of golden eyes watching them from a slit in the doorway.

* * *

A/N: I plan to turn this into a mini-series (ending should foreshadow what's in store for the future).


	2. Cat and the Chimp

A/N: First chapter started the affair, this one continues it with a new format and twist.

* * *

"So are you two sure nothing strange happened? Nothing at all?"

In the storage room, Sun - blond monkey - sat on the bed, leaned into his planted hands. Next to him was Kali, the older feline who had a straighter back, a more elegant pose. In front of the two stood Blake, a brunette cat lady waiting for an answer.

Everyone was in their casual clothes. In such a calm setting, Sun tried not to look suspicious - kept shakes and willies under check. He noticed Kali only patted her knees, cool as a cucumber-shaped dildo. Overall, he tried not to lose his shit in their presence, in front of his secret crush and forbidden lover.

"Sweetie, we said there's nothing wrong. I'm not even sure why you brought us here."

Kali's tone portrayed neither fear nor guilt. Her titanium nerves impressed Sun enough to make him feel a spark in his crotch.

"I know this is sudden, but we need to talk about these odd occurrences."

Sun's eyes rose. He tried not to look at Kali as his crush directed her eyes onto his reaction. "You mean the weird things happening around the neighborhood? Come on, leave that to the popo. Or warriors, whoever helps keep the peace."

"That's just it. I think some of these events are finding their way here." Blake glanced at the doorway. "When I shared my suspicions with dad, he wants your opinion on them as well, mom."

Sun pointed at his face. "What about me?"

"He said if you're involved in any way or form, he'll deal with it himself. It's better not to mention you at all to him for now."

The monkey felt a bead of sweat run down his cheek. When Kali tapped his shoulder, he felt comforted. He also noticed Blake leer at the action.

"Then say it for us both." The older feline nodded at her daughter. "I want to hear my little detective share her deductions."

Sun panicked inside his head. He wondered if Kali did as well behind her bright expression.

"Alright, but feel free to say anything." The bashful Blake cleared her throat before she leaned against the wall near the doorway. "And be honest. If this problem affects the family, it needs to be dealt with as quickly as possible."

Sun heard a hint of poison in his crush's words. He dismissed the notion as paranoia and relaxed. Even he couldn't look at her, it helped to know Kali was at his side. Her sweet scent served as a pleasurable reminder.

"Alright," started Blake. "I'll try to keep it as simple and short as possible. First-."

* * *

" **-we start with the public restrooms near the shore. The guards found your clothes around the stalls."**

Beams of white light shined through the wall cracks, casting great shadows in this secluded area. Here, Sun let water from a showerhead pelt his naked form. His arms wrapped around Kali's bare top. Her breasts squashed against his hard chest.

The simian whispered, "Are they done yet?"

"Wait a bit, they're slowing down." Kali paused to hear wet slaps in the next stall. In a few minutes, the water in that area stopped before feet splashed outside.

When nothing new happened, Sun sighed, "They're gone. Finally, I'm getting wrinkles in my tail."

Kali kissed her lover's neck before she turned her voluptuous body around. "Is it that discomforting to hear two men make love as we did?" The woman wagged her eyebrows before she leaned her hands against the brown, wooden walls. "Would you still want to take me in the ass?"

Sun gathered water in his cupped hands. He poured them down her back before he grabbed handful of her soft buns.

"Maybe next time. Right now, I want to fuck you so bad."

By then, the simian's penis already stood at full length. He kicked Kali's feet to spread her legs apart. After he pulled her waist for a better angle, Sun smeared the head of his penis against the woman's wet entrance.

"Here it is. I'm about to go in." The simian continued to poke his cock at the same spot. His lover clawed the wall with light gasps. "You know, maybe it is better to go anal today. Kind of unsure, what do you think?"

Kali turned her head, whipped out wet strands of her dark hair. With a vicious grin, she seethed, "Sun Wukong, quit the damn teasing and stuff that huge banana inside me."

The monkey obliged by inserting it in. He placed more force to squeeze his dick inside the pussy. Progress enveloped his length in a warm, tight space. Kali's natural juices and the shower water helped Sun slip in further until his entire meat pole filled the hole.

"Oh gods, it's so big." The mature lover moaned as her body hit the wall every time Sun humped her. "So big, mh! Keep going, harder!"

The simian covered Kali's mouth with his hand. He used the new grip to pull and thrust, nail the snatch harder. Running water, muffled cries, and whacking wood resounded in this part of the public beach.

When Kali's vaginal walls squeezed his dick, Sun began to smack into her in a frenzy. The receiver screamed into his hands while her wet hips met his. The power of their lovemaking made the old walls wobble and rattle, threatening to fall apart at any given time.

This intense fucking continued even as a new pair of feet entered the adjacent stall. Sun wasn't worried, not as he finally found enough pressure in his balls to yank on Kali one last time before he released. With mouth wide open, the monkey let out a quiet scream. His lover breathed into fingers and came, juiced her insides more with the received cum.

As it started, the youth and milf finished their orgasm. Their bodies remained connected; Sun leaned his head against Kali's back.

"Th-that was intense," the feline giggled. "And my, there's a lot in my barren womb. We just did it last night; you're much more vigorous than an average boy."

"Thanks Mrs. B, but you really need to stop it with this barren business." Sun kissed his woman's cheek. "So don't degrade yourself. If anything, just call yourself a slut or a whore."

Kali turned her head to kiss him back. She pushed off of the wall to stand straight up. "You're such a romantic," she cooed. "But it does have a young ring to it. Or is it better if I refer to myself as a milf?"

"Any of those is enough of a turn-on." Sun motioned his head down, bring attention onto his growing penis. "If you're up for it, old-timer, let's go for a second round."

Kali punched the monkey's abs. Her eyes grew when her fist made a noise against his hardened muscles. After she grew a blush, Sun stepped towards her, prepared to do lift her up and pin her legs against the wall.

A hard fist rapped against the door. "Hey, who's in there?! There's a line waiting. Get out already!"

The rough voice sounded familiar. In a panic, Sun whispered, "Is that your husband? I thought he was at the house!"

Kali pursed her lips. One pause later, she suggested, "We need to break this wall and run."

"What? Won't he see us?"

"Just get ready to break through." The woman shoved a hand into her mouth. Sun's eyes widened as he saw half of her arm disappear into the hole (he looked forward to taking advantage of this later). This depraved surprise turned into horror after Kali fished out a red jewel covered in slime, a Dust crystal.

"On the count of three." Kali raised the same number of fingers. "One-."

"If you don't come out, I'm going to have to break through this door!"

"Three!" Kali smashed the jewel into the floor. The moment it shattered, sparks sprinkled the floor before fire swept the area.

Although the secret lovers managed to get out, everyone's day at the beach became ruined by the sudden blaze. The flames burned the only stalls people could find miles out on the beach.

* * *

"Oh sweetie, don't remind us of that terrible time. The local authorities have yet to find the ones responsible for that arson."

Sun was surprised by how well Kali could lie (speak bullshit), act the innocent when it was clearly her fault that day. In addition, he also wondered how anyone could have found anything that survived the huge fire like their clothes.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But finding your wears in the ruins made me wonder how the arsonists had them in the first place." Blake pulled a Scroll out of a pocket. She slid her finger across the screen and pressed several buttons.

When she turned the device to show a picture, Sun held in a whimper. In the image, he saw a broken table occupy the grassy spot in a not-so-foreign setting.

"Then there's the townspeople reporting strange noises in the night." Blake's voice lowered from deep thinking. "The recent reports came from our neighbors. Whoever's making these disturbances-."

* * *

" **-are also destroying private property under guises, some that might have hailed from the old White Fang, when our family was involved with them**."

"Please don't do this. I have a family, a husband."

Sun blinked as he tried to feel comfortable about this situation. An hour since he agreed to do roleplay, he barely condoned this setting, having sex in a yard not so far from the Belladonna household.

Outside in the night lit by distant torches, in front of him was Kali. Her firm body was splayed out across a flat, wooden table like a cooked animal on Slaughter Day (their sick version of Thanksgiving). Her arms and legs were held down by two of his clones wearing the same White Fang mask he had over the upper half of his face. Everyone was as nude as they day they tore through their mothers' vajajay.

"N-no can do, ma'am. You now belong to us." Sun's discomfort made it hard for him to sound menacing with his altered voice. "We're gathering young women to breed new members for our revolution. You'll be the first among many; feel honored your kid is going to fight for our race."

Kali frowned at the monkey, unimpressed. She sighed, "Sun, that is a terrible threat. You need to strike fear into my heart, come onto me like a dominant savage desperate for release."

"I'm trying, Kali." The monkey scratched his head, baffled. "I just don't usually go around threatening people like these lunatics do on their spare time." He noticed his clones mimicked his attitude; they looked at each other with rigid movements.

The 'bound' woman rolled her eyes. "If you can't do it, maybe someone else could do it better. I hear Adam, Blake's ex, is roaming on the coast of the mainland."

Sun's spine became stiff. He growled at the thought of the punk who used to have something special with his crush, likely get physically intimate.

"Then again, there's the ex-member, a big black panther living on the other side of the settlement. Maybe he'll do better, act so forceful with his huge-."

The monkey slapped Kali's cheek. He watched her face morph into that of surprise. This sign convinced Sun to smack the other side, use the recent comments to fuel his rage.

"So you want to be dominated that bad, whore?" The monkey grabbed a handful of Kali's dark hair. He sneered, "I try to be nice, but you're yapping about these losers. Now you've pissed me off; your hole is about to get buried in semen."

Sun rounded his lover's body, felt the grass tickle his toes. He willed his clone near the feet to step aside. He also had two more grab each leg and spread them to open the way towards Kali's wet pussy.

"No, I can't have the child of a terrorist!"

The monkey slapped the woman's ass cheeks. When she shrieked, he did it again before he moved his cock towards the glistening vagina.

"Someone help me." Kali's voice barely reached the volume of a maiden in distress. She also seemed excited, Sun could tell after his lover turned her head to show him a twisted smile. "Please help, this man is about to breed me."

The simian willed a clone to shove its cock inside Kali's mouth. He made sure the carbon copy of his huge cock gagged her before he speared his own meat pole into her pussy. Together, the blond monkeys nailed the mature feline from both ends.

Kali closed her eyes, squealed from every thrust she felt in her holes. When the clone grabbed her head to shove its dick into her throat, she choked. Sun continued to nail her from behind, give the occasional slaps to her buttocks. Thinking about her earlier comments made him angry, turn vicious, fuck her hard enough to make the table shake. Sweat flew from the Faunus's bodies to sprinkle the lawn, an evening refreshment.

With a roar, the angry primate grabbed his mate's thighs. He shoved his waist to dig his cock in deep before he flooded the insides with his white paste.

Kali gurgled from the rough insemination, on the dick still stuck in her mouth. When Sun finished, the clone pulled back to let the woman cough out loud.

"Ooh, that's going to get sore." The woman took deep breaths. "Now can you get the rest of the fellas off? I think we should go soon."

"Whoa, did you forget who's in control?" The cocky Sun willed his duplicates to pull Kali up the table. He placed his knees on the free space and pumped his flaccid dick. "I don't care if you didn't mean it, you're going to pay for those comments."

Light shined on the monkey's face. He raised his hand to block some of the shine. Sun realized it came from a flashlight held by a brown, elder yak wearing white pjs.

"Holy shit, it's them damn Whites." The old, hairy senior turned to face the house. "Cryst, get my Castrator! Got one of those White Pain-In-My-Ass boys in the yard!"

"What?" A hoarse, female voice echoed from the household. "Did you say the White Stains? I cleaned them off of your boxers; no need to cut off your dong! We can do it now if you're frisky!"

Sun retched; he just imagined sexual congress between older people. He ducked to dodge a brick thrown by the yak. The monkey yanked a mask off one clone to put it over Kali's face, disguise her the best he could.

With her new getup, the feline milf urged, "We need to go, now. Mr. Himalaya worked for the Faunus militia. He will kill you with his bare hands."

Sun shrieked - like an actual monkey - when the yak approached them with flaring nostrils. Up close, the elder's body appeared much more formidable, buff enough to be a White Fang terminator.

"Motherfucking terrorist mates in my yard?! Come here! Gonna tear those testicles off and turn them into condoms!"

* * *

The blond teenager sweated bullets. Never had he more respect and fear for a war veteran. The story reminded him of the nightmares he had, seeing the yak plow an old lady with his torn body part.

Blake frowned. "Sun, are you alright?"

"Oh, he must still be shaken by the Himalayans." Kali ruffled the monkey's hair, gently. "When they saw him the day after one incident, the couple interrogated him. Right there, on the street, they asked him particular questions that forced him to present an alibi."

The feline's soft touch and rosy smell soothed Sun. When he grinned, Blake huffed, "That sounds strange. But I did hear that some White Fang members tried to fornicate in the backyard like monsters. One was blond, another was brunette."

"Ooh, are you fooling around with Sun? I noticed our old uniforms have gone missing." Kali grinned after the teenagers flinched. She hummed, "Not that it's possible, but I can approve so long as you two are using protection."

The monkey noticed Blake's eye twitch and a blush creep onto her cheeks. He exclaimed, "Come on, Mrs. B. Your daughter's more responsible than that. I'm sure it's just some wild folks trying to be crazy in their boring lives."

"If it's that boring, maybe they should try doing it in that hotel near the port." Kali's eyes lowered as her voice held a hint of an erotic tone "There's some great seafood over there. Maybe we should go later to buy some for a good dinner."

Sun caught onto the hidden message. "I-if you need a helping hand, sure."

"You may need to hold off on that. Our kitchen could be compromised as well."

Blake's growl caught Sun's attention. The blond primate knew she was angry, but the reason escaped his logic.

"The kitchen?" Kali asked. Her demeanor also changed, into one of suspicion. "Now what could have happened in there?"

"The food tastes strange," Blake started. She itched her arm's bare skin with a finger. "There are stains on the floor and counter. The place smells like rotten fruit and saggy, old meat."

Sun felt fear wrap around his heart like a snake. He knew the younger feline was building up to a dreaded conclusion, one he couldn't stop because he kept hoping the assumption was wrong, fabricated by his ongoing paranoia.

"And what a surprise," Blake sneered. "Just yesterday, I had the pleasure of catching a glimpse of the culprits. The two were-."

* * *

" **-a chimp having sex with a cheating housewife. The two humped on without a care in the world, even when they were so open in that environment**."

Sun slammed his dick into Kali's pussy. The woman shrieked as her insides tightened, experienced another one of many orgasms. The lovers fucked on the cold, white floor covered in tiles. The monkey nailed his lover missionary with no mercy, no intention of giving her a break as a new substance coursed through his veins.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck!" Sun rammed his waist into the woman's, plowed her with the force of a horny hound dog. Kali enjoyed this as made apparent by her screams and the tight grip her soaking pussy gave the vigorous penis. The two bounced up and down; they started to leave small cracks on the floor every time the woman's back hit the same spot.

Drenched in sweat and a raw smell, the monkey finally pressed his weight onto his lover. His dick spurted loads of cum into her womb. They both embraced each other, filled the air with heavy breathing as the two finally decided to take a break after hours of crazy animal sex.

"Shit, is it already afternoon?" Sun pressed his lips against the feline's cheek, didn't mind that his face met her wet, hair strands. "I could still keep going. Wh-whthat was in that drink you gave me?"

"Coconut berries, eel gel, and a hint of dragon testosterone." Kali placed a finger against her lip. Her eyes went up before she finished, "And I think some Vitamin C. Or was that crack?"

The monkey's eyes shrunk. "W-wait, you waht that in there?!"

"It's just a bit of the drug. Oh please, you won't get addicted from a sliver of it."

"No, not that. You said what kind of testosterone?!"

The mature feline expressed a sly grin. "Oh, the dragon? I got it in a farmers market, nothing to be worried about. If it's of comfort, I also drank a full glass to keep up with my Sunny bunny."

The blond simian sighed; he couldn't argue when his body already ingested the suspicious elements. Abandoning his concerns, he smiled as his cock started to return back to life - the wondrous effect of a milf's homemade viagra.

"Little, huh?" Sun raised his hands to rub his lover's red nipples. "Kali, you know I don't like it when you call me that."

Kali's eyes lowered. "Oh? Then what are you going to do about it, Sunny boy?" The coy female gasped after he flicked his tongue against a breast. She moaned as he suckled on her baby feeders with small bites. At one point, he grabbed both by their tips and yanked them up, lifted the large orbs in the air.

"You don't learn your lesson, do you?" As he played with the titties, the monkey rotated his hips. Still inside the snatch, his dick rubbed the inner walls. Kali flung her head sideways as she tried to buck her blond lover off of her body.

"Sun, you're teasing me again."

The teen simian grabbed a leg and turned his lover onto her side. He brushed his free hand down the strong, bare thigh before his fingers fiddled with the clitoris. Kali scratched the floor, still unable to pull away from the teasing, couldn't stop cumming from the intense foreplay.

"Damn you," she hissed. The woman's voice strained after Sun slapped her ass several times. "Alright, I'll behave. Please, just fuck me already. That drink is making my blood boil; I need to relieve it!"

The monkey grinned before he placed his hands below his lover's huge ass. When he stood up, she grabbed onto his neck and wrapped legs around his waist.

"What are you?"

"I'm your milf." Kali yelped after a second body touched her back. She turned her head to see Sun's clone, another horny ape that had its erect cock aiming at her asshole. Like a depraved slut, she begged, "Yes, yes, please fuck me in both holes. Oh shit, your Semblance is too perfect for this!"

The real simian held onto the woman as she wiggled around, trying to hop on his dick. He waited until his clone shoved its own penis into the asshole. Since the second body was under his control, he was able to wreck Kali's holes at the same time, concentrate on increasing the pressure.

The coordinated thrusts made her scream very loud. Worried about the volume, Sun covered her mouth with his, tried to kiss her as his hips continued to move. When his balls tightened, he pressed into her pussy. The clone did the same with the asshole. Both bodies sandwiched Kali as the real Faunus fired strings of cum.

When the final spurt occurred, the lovers relaxed. The fake Sun disappeared after Kali's but met a counter.

"That was amazing." The older feline's eyes widened. She hugged her younger lover's neck and breathed, "You're still big? I'm running out of gas on my end."

"Did you not fart yet?" Sun laughed after Kali patted his cheek with a frown. "Sorry, dirty joke, but I'm still going to continue, old-timer. You don't have to move, just grab those ankles and let me breed ya."

The milf reached for the drawer below her body to open it. She retrieved a black collar that had golden letters stitched along its side.

"You are a hell of a lover, Sun Wukong." Kali strapped the accessory around her neck. "You've been making love to me like a man since the first day I pounced on that incredible staff."

The monkey peered at the collar. He read, "Property of Sun. If found, do not breed. You're probably smaller than him anyways."

The simian felt a strange sense of attachment form between him and the collared milf. "That's sweet, I think. It's making my chest feel warm."

"It could be the drink, probably that testosterone piling up inside." Kali pecked the teen's lips. "But I'm fine for your next round. Just try not to be too rough with me, big boy."

The woman's slutty tone perked Sun. He yanked on the collar to pull her in for a kiss. The cat and chimp licked, nibbled, slobbered over each other's lips. They made out for many minutes, until they had to break off in order to breath.

"Mrs. B, you're a sturdy gal. Don't underestimate yourself because of that stereotype about older age." The monkey turned his lover around. She stood on her feet, leave out her ass so Sun could admire the large, round badonkadonk - an ass that could break glass. Mesmerized by the size and shape, he gave the cheeks two slaps.

The monkey grinned when he saw a white jar on the right side of the counter. He reached for it, popped the lid open, then dipped his fingers in. Like a butter knife, he wiped his hand around Kali's asshole to cover it in white goo.

"Is that coconut oil?"

"Hell yeah." Sun pierced through the sphincter with his slimy digits. His lover groaned as he stretched the tight space, made sure every nook and cranny was slick for the next fuck.

After he pulled out his hand, the monkey gave the ass one more slap. The strike created a loud clap. Sun laughed, "That is hot. I never heard any moneymaker create that sort of noise."

"That's the problem with younger people. Their little hineys aren't ripe as mine. All the rich farmers could you that." Kali winked and wiggled her bottom, tempted the man to do the deed. "Enough chit chat. Are you going to take me or will you back out like you did in the shower stall?"

The primate clamped his hands down on the child-bearing hips. He licked his lips before pressing his cockhead against the hole. The tight fit forced him to inch a bit of his penis in, use the makeshift lube to squeeze inside the warm hole. Kali huffed and pressed her head against the counter as her lover made progress.

With great effort, Sun managed to glide his dick in, surround it in a dense coat of warm flesh. He believed this new sensation was unique, a quality only someone with Kali's body can offer.

"I-is it in?" the woman panted. After the monkey nodded, she stuck out her tongue. "So come on, what are you waiting for? Start wearing it out, make it so sore I'll feel it when I go sleep with my husband tonight."

* * *

Sun drooled from the memory. With Kali, he experienced the best anal sex he's ever had. It almost made him imagine what it would have been like being gay, if his lover was a guy instead.

"Um, sweetie, you need to snap out of daydreaming. Remember this is not the time and place to do so!"

Kali's urgent voice snapped the simian out of his stupor. He focused on Blake, whose eyes held a fire that could burn him, if not the entire house.

"Yeah, what's happening?" Sun mentally slapped himself. His crush stepped forward to smack his face, make him experience a real sting. "Hey, what was that for?!"

The monkey lost his anger when he saw Blake's quivering lips. As he rubbed his cheek, the investigator snarled, "Are you joking? I just explained that I saw you and my mother fucking each other in the kitchen yesterday. Oh gods, it's embarrassing that it took me two stories to convince myself that you two were not going to confess anything!"

The brunette lady had an angry, scarlet shade cover her face. Sun felt sad, guilty to see her this way (got BUSTED). This changed when he saw Kali don a look of amusement, the total opposite reaction he had.

"How long did you know?"

Blake faced her mother. "Long enough to realize how terrible you people are. How can you do this to my dad, your husband?!" She aimed her deadly gaze at the monkey. "And how can you get involved?! This could ruin my family, but it seems like you don't care at all! That's not fair; you're supposed to be my friend!"

Sun jumped at the last word. Her tone shot up into that of incredible fury. He also eyed her back that held her slung sword, prepared to make an escape in the case of bloody retribution.

"Dear, did you do this as a responsible daughter of this family?"

All eyes came onto Kali, the calmest person in the room. Twirling a finger in hair, she resumed, "You've known about our affairs in the past few days. I've asked around, investigated myself. After all, you did adopt that subtle style from me, probably how you almost got away with every mishap."

Sun's eyes rose in surprise. Blake blew a strand of hair from her face before she snarled, "What are you talking about? Why does that even matter?"

"Because first of all, Sunny boy would like to know it was you why we had that fire and the Himalayas attempting to castrate him." Kali shared eye contact with her younger lover. "Yes, my daughter brought her father to the beach. She also alerted the neighbors about our activity in such a sneaky manner."

The simian could not believe this new info. He waited for the suspect to deny this, give her side of the story. When she only looked down, newfound rage made his body tighten (made his abs and biceps tight).

"Really? What the fuck, I almost got really hurt because those things happened. Not sure about the last one, but that old yak is always carrying around that large cleaver!"

"Maybe it's better to cut off that penis if you keep plowing my mother."

Nobody missed Blake's muttering. More amused, Kali stated, "Onto a second point, it took you this long to confront us? Blake, can you not be more honest about your feelings for Sun? It's clear that you're jealous about our relationship."

Sun drew a blank in his mind, unable to understand the logic behind the spoken statement. It became more clear when he saw the younger feline do a double-take, become flustered.

"Jealous? Don't be absurd. Th-this is about your adultery." Blake aimed an accusatory finger at her mother. "Changing the subject will not save you from punishment."

"Then punish me. Have Ghira go on a rampage. Sun and I will have more reason to stay together." Kali grabbed the monkey's head before she kissed him. Loudly, she smooched and nibbled his lips. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, coiled it around his like mating snails. Even as he enjoyed this, Sun stood still to let his lover do the work. His eyes never left Blake, who watched with seething breaths and clenching hands.

The blond simian knew the witness wasn't angry for reasons she explained from her side. He almost believed Kali was right, yet couldn't accept that Blake would react like this because of him, not when she barely reacted to his earlier advances.

"You know what? Fuck this." Kali's daughter pointed her fingers at the floor (getting dramatic). "I should have told dad in the first place. We'll see how arrogant you can still be once he's done ripping new holes in your bodies. That way, you two can find new ways to screw each other like you've done until now."

Blake started for the door. Sun got up to stop her. A black blur shot from the bed and stood beside the Belladonna heir. The monkey blinked to see Kali in full form, astounded by her speed.

"Sorry, dear, but you'll need to sleep for a while."

The simian watched Blake teeter around. She turned to reveal her woozy eyes. Muttering curses, the younger feline fell. Sun bolted forward to catch her in his arms.

"Wh-what did you do?"

"I struck a pressure point through the weakest part of her Aura." Kali cracked her knuckles. She shared a devilish grin. "It's a neat trick learned from my time with some trainers who worked with Ghira. Impressed?"

Sun never heard of a bare-handed technique that rendered Aura protection useless. This fact alone made him wonder what else Kali could do, what techniques could take him out with such cruel efficiency.

"Oh, don't give me that look. She's only unconscious." With this gentle assurance, Kali bent down to stroke her daughter's hair. Her eyes softened as she gazed at Blake's sleeping face. "But it is my fault for pushing her like that. I only wanted her to be honest. Maybe she's more sensitive about her feelings, a different attitude than she had with that Adam brat."

Sun sighed, "It's not really popular for us to confess feelings like that, Mrs. B."

"I know, but to go this far just to break us off? The thought of such intentions hurt me, the thought of losing you and Ghira somewhat pisses me off."

The simian winced when he saw nothing change in his lover's smiling face. The contrast with her wording made him dread the decisions she was about to make, especially the ones involving him.

"Sun, I have an idea that might seem a bit extreme." Kali gave the blond ape a mischievous smirk. "But by the end of it, I think we'll all come out satisfied. It might even make things all right in the end."

* * *

A/N: So there are two more chapters planned with this mini-series. By then, a lot of development will be made. Stay-tuned for more


	3. Blake's Take

A/N: Halfway through (by planning so far). The series reaches a breaking point, where Sun and Kali try to work with a furious Blake in private setting.

* * *

Sun wasn't sure what the hell was going on. When he expected Kali to have a plan, she carried it out with intentions that seemed borderline insane. The older lady assured him that all of this made sense. For a young man with his experience, he didn't feel confident with the arrangement, especially about the part where Blake was going to be his before the end of a single day.

At this point, Sun could only have faith in his mature lover (plus, running away was something he equated to being a pussy. Wukong's were not scaredy cats by any definition). This belief led him to standing naked inside a small room. With clothes gone, anybody could have seen his strong physique.

For better or worse, this location was far from any public area, a shelter from wandering eyes. It was also hot, but the blond simian didn't mind this thanks to his sweat and concern of other issues.

Sun remembered it was alright to feel safe since Ghira wasn't around. The man had gone off on a business trip, leaving him with the Belladonna gals. The oldest one stood beside him. She too was without clothes, bare for him to admire her curves, large mammaries, and fuckable qualities - pussy and ass. Her confident eyes would have also been a turn-on. As of now, not really, not when their sharpened pupils aimed at a wall occupied by her beautiful daughter, who had just woken up.

"Hello sweetie, how was your nap?"

"Mph oo."

Sun matched the syllables of Blake's muffled words to the classic 'Fuck you' phrase. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He also tried not to stare at his brunette crush, who was hogtied like a pig - rope wrapped around her wrists and feet. A gag also covered her mouth, a dildo that stretched the sides out quite a bit, beyond a comfortable length. She too was without clothes; everybody was in their birthday suits. The ogling primate also compared Blake to the mother, a younger broad whose sizes were not as big, but nevertheless young and firm in all of the right places.

Sun snapped out of his thoughts after Kali pulled him over. The monkey hopped on his foot all over the sandy ground until his eyes landed on the tied-up belle. He glanced at her muscles and solid front, a slim, athletic build. "Uh, hi Blake. You look nice, been working out when you were out of the house?"

The monkey almost did a face-palm, thought of himself as an idiot for reminding his crush of the times he and Kali had sex when everyone was out like normal people. Sun accepted punishment for this mistake, the kind that came as two middle fingers protruding from Blake's hands.

"Oh, sweetie, do you still not forgive us?" Kali bent down to stroke the back of her hand against her daughter's cheek. "Because it's not fair when I've forgiven you for peeping on us. So many times, it almost became a habit for me to expect a smell wafting from your little pussy."

Sun found it arousing to hear his secret lover roll the last word off of her tongue like a dirty secret. He also stepped away from the sun, its rays shining through several of the building's windows. This rural area had no machinery to regulate the air, yet the strong breeze felt nice against his sweaty skin. It was even better to see a sheen of wetness cover the women's bodies.

"But it's not entirely your fault. It may be mine for letting you read every book from the library, including the ones from my old erotica collection."

"Collection? Those were yours?" Sun remembered a pile back in the storage room - his and Kali's love nest. "I thought those were hers."

Kali stuck out her tongue, playfully. "Of course not. It's actually common for our sort of town to rely on such old materials, books and magazines, to fuel our lust, inspire us to explore whatever may serve as a sexual outlet."

The dark-haired milf slid a finger Sun's neck. The simian hissed as the dragging fingernail stimulated his wet skin, made his dong wiggle. He squeaked after an unseen hand swiped up his butt like a credit card.

"There was actually so much of our tradition we maintained, no matter how much the rest of the world changed." Kali turned her head to see her restrained daughter. "For one, it is common to get married after a woman is bred with her man's child. It may sound flawed, but it worked for a long time. It's why I accepted your father's proposal after so many wild nights together, amidst the violence. It was crazy, just fucking with only bullets and blades to cover up our noise."

Sun started to realize where a part of Blake's violent nature came from. He wasn't sure if it was wrong for him to feel turned on. This same emotion intensified after Kali wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her head forward to have her lips meet his. The amorous woman pushed him against the wall and pressed her marshmallow breasts against his hard chest.

As much as the monkey enjoyed this sweaty make out, he couldn't take his eyes off of Blake. Her leer drained his need to lock lips with his older lover. This didn't stop Kali from licking down his neck, descending down his body. She dragged her palms across his wet skin during the trip like a dance move until her head hovered next to his cock.

"Do you see this, Blake?" Kali smooched the erect dong. Her hot breaths tickled the yellow pubic hairs. After the man meat sprung up like a snake, she giggled, "It's bigger than your father's. This elephant trunk is very powerful, very pleasant for any lucky woman."

Sun's eyebrows furrowed; he never heard the milf admit such a slutty confession. He also saw the prisoner flare her nostrils like a bull as a blush colored cheeks. Her shaking hands and legs looked ready to tear through the rope, what the simian realized was actually her black ribbons - sturdy materials.

"Oh Sunny boy, where are you looking?"

Kalisucked up a ball into her mouth, rolled it around with her tongue. She placed one hand against the wall while the other kept his man meat up to give her space around his coconuts. With one stroke, the woman slid her tongue up the cock, moaned loud.

"Like always, this banana is so ripe." The Faunus-turned succubus tapped the dick on her cheeks. Their light taps and her whorish gaze drove the monkey mad. This called upon a need to release, have his body pump as much blood as it could into the meat stick. Such desire only multiplied after Kali swallowed his cock whole like it was a hot dog.

Sun clawed the wall behind him. His lover's suction wrapped his hug piece in a hot, slimy hole that almost rivaled her vagina's softness. He tried not to cum after she moved, slid up and down the length. Her hums and slurps became erotic music, an audible treat. The mouth treatment created jolts all over the lower body.

Still, the monkey was determined not to blow his load. Still, he was conscious of Blake, a witness to the sexy fellatio. To his misfortune - more luck for his pent-up frustration - Kali did not allow this denial. She fondled his balls with fingers and forced her head down further until his cock entered her throat. Even when tears ran down her eyes, the milf kept the meat stick in her damp confines. Shaking head and gurgling forced Sun to almost reach the treshold.

The monkey looked down to see his lover's wet eyes looking straight into his. When she said, "Ghk, hn, ghk," Sun couldn't hold it in any longer. With a roar, he grabbed Kali's head and pulled before he contracted his balls to eject the restrained load.

The happy Kali hummed and drank the manshake with glee. After a final gulp, the older lover pulled away. She smacked her lips to relay her enjoyment. "And your volume, mh! It fills me up every time. I bet you could get pregnant from a shot of this, Blake."

Sun's breathing became ragged. Deep inside his thoughts, he realized Blake's presence really fucked him up - he couldn't get his shit together. Thanks to Kali's depraved skills, his schlong had regained its ultimate form, a womb wrecker outlined with impressive veins.

"It looks Sunny is ready to go at it like a bunny." The milf looked at her daughter to see a shift in behavior. Even Sun could see Blake's anger had all but vanished. In its place, longing desire filled her eyes, a red flush covered her whole face. The young feline was also in heat, made ever more obvious by her squirming and rapid nostril breathing.

The corners of Kali's mouth morphed into a smile of delight, sinister by nature. "Oh, do you want this, Blake? Would you like for _my_ Sun to become yours for a night?" The older feline crawled over to her kin. When close, the milf slid a hand across the neck, making her own daughter shiver and struggle against the binds.

"Is that a no?" Kali kissed Blake's cheek. Her hands reached down to twerk both nipples. Sun couldn't help but watch such a rare sight: an older woman engaging in foreplay with her own flesh and blood.

The young victim huffed into her dildo gag. Kali helped by undoing its straps before pulling out the entire plastic penis. This freedom allowed Blake to couh, "Plah!" Droplets of spit ran down her mouth, a sight that fed Sun's imagination with all sorts of things he would like to do with such a hole.

"Oh gee, _mom_ , do you think I would still want to touch his junk?" Blake's eyes never left the monkey's penis. "Th-there's no way I would even kiss him. He had that mouth going all over your wrinkly ass."

Kali yanked on her daughter's cheek with two fingers. Pissed, she pulled harder to make her victim cry out in pain. "My wrinkly ass has managed to bear his love thrusts. And sweetie, is it all that bad for him to at least help you have some adult fun?"

Blake snapped her head to the side, get her red cheek out of her mother's hold. "But you're trying to make me bear his child, which is going to lead to a marriage. Why even bother going through all of this trouble, so much you're doing this against my will?"

"Because I really believe he's the best choice for you." Kali's face melted into a rare sadness. "You and Sun have similar interests, views, and a general respect for each other. This is coming from me hearing every conversation. It's even baffling you two haven't dated yet. The fault is mostly yours for not giving him better hints. He can catch on, but you need to make it a bit more obvious."

Sun felt insulted. He lost this mood after Blake asked, "Forget me and him, what about you? You two have an ongoing relationship."

Kali shrugged with a smile. "True, but I'm still married to your father. What's happening between us now could be just a brief fling. But with you, there's a chance for the both of you to have something lasting, meaningful."

The monkey didn't feel comfortable with what he heard. He also felt confused as he never thought about ending things with his favorite milf, a fine dame he became attached to during his time with the family.

"And Blake, let me share one perspective real quick: life is short, even more for fighters like you and him." Kali stroked her hand against her kin's face with adoration. "In fact, it's hard for me to believe Ghira had lived beyond his old job even if he was a leader who promoted peace over violence. And when is there ever a safe day for a Hunter? Once you two leave to carry out that responsibility, when will I see any of you again?"

Tears fell down the feline's face. Shocked, Sun kneeled beside her to rub a hand against her shoulder, the only comfort he could give. Kali grinned and grasped his hand.

"But that sounds selfish of me, doesn't it?" the milf sniffed. "I just set this all up in hopes of seeing my favorite kids get together, have a grandchild, start something for all of us to be happy with sometime in the future."

"Sure, this has nothing to do with a woman's mid-life crisis experience that involves banging a younger man behind her husband's back."Blake frowned after the others stared at her with different reactions. "Just putting that up there. Can't make this all sound innocent."

Kali nodded, "And I'll make things right. I can't allow this to go on, not so long as I have a responsibility to carry out for the family."

Sun wasn't enjoying this conversation. He opened his mouth to share a retort. Instead, a bottle jammed its end into his hole, forced him to drink contents out of its plastic body.

"Well, we've wasted enough time with that soap opera scene." Kali's smile didn't have any trace of her former sadness. "Now drink up, let's get the mood back on track."

When the woman yanked the bottle back, Sun puffed out his cheeks. Raw energy washed through his veins, filled his entire body. Just when he realized this was Kali's homemade viagra, his banana shot straight up into a mammoth hard-on, an organ prepared to ravage a womb.

"Blaugh, mom! What the hell?!"

Sun turned in time to see Kali pull the bottle away from her daughter's mouth. Forced to ingest the viagra, Blake huffed and puffed like the big bad Beowolf. Her bound limbs trembled, eyes stretched out; the prisoner showed a reaction that could rival a crackhead's high.

"I added a bit more dragon testosterone for this batch." Kali wagged her eyebrows at Sun. She motioned her hand towards her daughter. "Now go ahead, have at it if you will."

"Wait." Sun raised his hand. He found it surprising that he had any self-control. "Blake, I want to hear what you think. Even if this tradition does allow something that could get rapey, you have to let me know what you think."

As she trembled, the bound feline struggled to stop her twitches, maintain a straight face. "What I think? You're asking me now after my mom just fed me something that's making me want to fuck you so bad?"

Sun shrugged and shared a small smile. "Sorry. But it's better now than after doing something you could end up regretting."

"Well, I think all of this is bullshit." Blake glared at her nervous mother. "First, you two have this affair. When I find out, my mother thinks it's a good idea to force me not only to get wed in such an outdated manner, but have a child with _you_."

Blake's words were drenched with poison. This effect lessened after she calmed her face. "But...she kind of has a point. Hunters literally throw themselves into the worst the world has to offer. And I...might have wanted to start a family, just maybe after things settled down and I'm lucky enough to have survived after that long."

Kali closed her eyes. She sighed, "See? My own daughter shares my concern. And being with child isn't bad. As soon as you're done, you can go back to-."

"Mom, shut it and let me finish."

Blake's command silenced her parent. Despite what seems like an appearance of disrespect, Sun thought he saw a ghost of a smile cross Kali's lips - parent proud of their child's assertiveness?

"Well, drink aside and future to think of, I've wanted to get rid of this itch." Blake licked her lips before she bit them. "Sun, let me out of these so we can fuck."

The crass demand left the monkey frozen. Kali wasted no time picking up a knife from the sand and cutting off the ribbons (damn, that's a sharp blade). As the binds came off, Blake swung her head to whip out her locks of black hair, have them flow around the air like a river stream. She used her hands to pull back the remaining strands, bare her body's front for the simian's visual pleasure.

As Sun pondered on his first move, the young feline pounced into his body. After his back hit the wall, the monkey saw stars in his eyes. He recovered in time to see his crush grab his cock with a titanium grip.

"Ouch."

"Ouch? You think this hurts?" Blake pulled the dick up. She dragged her tongue along the length's entire underside. "Don't be a pussy. And yes, that means alot coming from me."

Sun's growls mixed with his huffs. He was angry, yet horny as Blake took his entire piece into her mouth, the beginning of a blowjob. Her suction lacked power and technique like her mother's, but the hole was tight and wet. The monkey almost forgave her inexperience for this fresh sensation.

When his crush tried to reach the end of the cock, she gagged. Sun snickered, "Is that a bit too big for you?" He yelped after she slapped his abs.

The sucker pulled the cock out of her mouth. She pumped it with one hand to keep it stiff, slide her fingers over the slick meat pole. "Shut up and blow already. It's enough my own mother pulled me into this crazy idea; I'm not obligated to make this romantic."

Sun frowned. "But I gave you a choice. You chose to do this with me."

"What exactly was my choice in this? Care to explain?" Blake's sass set off a blaze in the simian's brain - he getting angry. The feline didn't seem to care when she leered and affirmed, "Thought so. Now stop making me repeat myself and let me work on this."

Right as the sucker swallowed the cock, Sun slid his ass down the wall. Reaching the floor placed him at an angle low enough for him to wrap legs around Blake's head. With dick stuffed in her mouth, all she could do was let out a muffled cry.

"Haven't you tried this before?" Sun shared a devilish grin just as he pulled the legs to force her head down his schlong. Blake gagged after her nose met yellow pubic hairs, as the dick met her throat. Tears leaked out of her eyes.

Merciful, Sun relieved his hold. When his lover tried to get off, he pulled again, forced more of the length into her throat. The sinister chimp repeated this motion to make the cocksucker polish all of his dick, up and down. Even when she beat on his stomach like it was a drum, the monkey didn't relent until a familiar rise took place in his balls.

Without warning, Sun ejaculated. Cum flowed out of the hose, down the hole, leaked through corners of the mouth. Blake gurgled so loud, it sounded like she was drowning. Her flushed face and stiff hand waves worried the ejaculator into releasing his legs.

When the feline slipped off of the huge cock, she moved her head to the side and threw up white slime. Her condition worried Sun as much as the semen she couldn't ingest; it made a small puddle on the sand.

"Hey, you okay?"

Blake slapped a hand full of cum into the monkey's face. The sting and sticky substance made him shake his head with a shriek.

"The fuck?"

"My thoughts exactly, what the fuck is your problem?" Blake gulped down the remaining cum in her mouth, whatever was left enough for her to handle. "Oh shit, it's a lot."

Kali crawled over to help her kin wipe the white goo off of her face. "Right? If you drank at your pace, it would have filled you up." The woman swiped some liquid from the cum pool. After she drank it, she grabbed Blake's cheeks with two hands, then pulled to make their lips meet for a kiss.

Sun watched another rare sight: an incestuous make out session between two of the hottest babes he's known. While Blake seemed reluctant, her mother's strong grip forced the younger Belladonna to bear the smooches, tongue-lashing. The older broad did not seem uncomfortable by this at all.

So horny, the monkey watched his penis jump up to its full size. The kissers broke off to see the vigorous motion.

"You get off of two related females making out? Sick bastard."

As Sun groaned from his crush's insult, Kali patted her daughter's shoulder. "Now, now, play nice you two. Don't you think it's your turn to receive from our man here?"

Blake looked down. Her hesitation surprised Sun, who experienced her fury seconds before. To assist, Kali clapped her daughter's buttocks, then pushed until the bodies leaned into the wall.

Sun looked up into the brunette's eyes. She stared back in silence. He had to remind himself that he was about to breed the beauty he's had an eye on since they met at Beacon. Remembrance of the dance, their reunion, that one night they drank beer; the blond Faunus found some romance in this erratic situation.

"I'm coming down. Is it up?"

Blake's question directed Sun's sight onto her lowering body. He tried to grab his cock, but Kali already had her hand on the member. She yanked it up, made sure the head met the lips of her daughter's rosebud.

"Oh, gah. What the fuck?" Blake breathed. Her eyes squeezed shut as her vag took more of Sun's banana. The owner of this huge schlong also found his own troubles, holding back his urges long enough for his lover to get comfortable.

When Blake stopped, she gasped for air. She shook as her pussy clamped over most of the dick. Her soft, drenched insides allowed Sun to taste her, enjoy the perks of a younger body. He humped once to make his lover rise, then fall. The squeal that followed drove him mad as white noise filled his head.

Softly, Blake whispered, "Sun, don't leave me waiting." She hugged his head, place his face against her stomach. "Stop being an idiot and go apeshit. Show me the real reason my mom's been doing this behind dad's back for so long.

The horny simian slammed his hands into Blake's waist. He ignored her, "Whoa," to focus on his upward thrust. As he did more, his partner's pants matched the rhythm. The young adults already reached a hard, fast pace in seconds, making their flesh slap into each other.

Sun lost most of his conscious then, relied on his instinct to guide him into breeding a nice meat pocket. He pounded the hole and pulled on the waist, make his dick go as deep inside the soaking entrance.

Over his grunts, Blake's screeches filled the shack. Throwing back her head, gritting teeth, grabbing her lover's shoulders; she was also on auto-fuck. Amongst the sweat that sprinkled from her body, most of the ejected wetworks came from her leaking pussy. She already came twice this far with a third on its way.

Sun never lost his momentum. He didn't even slow down when he felt the feline's pussy become raw. The monkey hugged her body to keep it steady while his mouth found her nipple to suck on.

"Oh gods, just cum already!" Blake swung out her legs. When she wiggled around, Sun held strong. When she whacked his head, he pushed to make his lover's back hit the ground.

"Ah, ah!" The brunette mate flung her limbs. When this didn't do jack shit, Blake submitted, wrapped legs and arms around the closest parts of Sun's body they could grab.

One idea encouraged the simian to halt his motion, put the brakes on this humpfest. Blake's nudge didn't make him continue. The bottom gal sniffed, "Wh-why did you stop?"

"Cause I want to do your mom." Sun moved his head near her hair to smell a sweet odor, shampoo that lasted throughout their dirty mating. "Is that alright? I just don't think you're as good as her."

"Oh no he didn't," Kali giggled (feel free to cringe at an adult trying to use modern slang). "But at least have the courtesy to finish with her."

Sun shrugged and pulled his body up. He tried his very best to suppress his inner lust "Dunno, something's off about this. She's definitely not ripe as you are. This has gotten boring."

Blake's hand draped around the monkey's neck. One yank forced his face in front of her beautiful mug. "You're going to move onto that old hag just because this is boring?"

Sun stuck out his tongue. "Yep."

"You idiot." Blake thrashed about for a bit. Sun's stronger, heavier form barred her from freedom. "Come on, move! I'm almost there! Don't leave me on the brink of cumming!"

"Say please." The monkey pressed his nose into his lover's. "With a kiss. Come on, show me how much you want me to be your baby's daddy."

Blake kissed the simian. Sun grunted in surprise as her tongue slobbered all around his mouth. So sudden was the kiss, it left him breathless by the time Blake pulled back.

"What, you want me to beg for your spunk? All it'll do is give me a worthless spawn to look after." The feline wrapped legs around his waist, kept his dick anchored inside her vag. "Then do it, impregnate me. Let's see if giving me a baby will do us both good in the end!"

Sun already pumped back inside Blake. This time, he focused on stuffing his cock deep until the head aimed straight at the womb. When the monkey prepared to blow, his eyes found his lover's pair of golden orbs. This one glance made him kiss her gently without any tongue throating. The sudden smooch muffled her gasp when the semen works began.

Despite his previous squirts, the simian spilled a gallon's worth into the hole. He didn't mind this as much as how his lips felt against Blake's, her soft pair of velvet flaps. The kiss remained sweet and tender beyond the time his balls had emptied its impregnation batter.

When Blake's hold loosened, Sun retreated. Before his knees hit the ground, the cock popped out of the red, puffy pussy. The blond monkey wiped a hand over his wet face. "Wow, it almost felt like we were making love."

"That was. Oh, it was beautiful" An excited Kali massaged the cheeks of her exhausted daughter. "And that kiss looked so adorable. Admit it, after that experience, nobody would deny there's a connection between you both."

All eyes fell on Blake. Embarrassed, she closed her eyes and continued to breath during rest. "M...maybe that wasn't so bad. At least you made me cum several times."

"Oh, don't make honesty such a taboo, sweetie." Kali's smile didn't match her annoyed tone. Her irritation showed when she pinched her daughter's cheeks. "At least you can experience this at your age. And what was that colorful description? Old hag? If Sun wasn't here, your pootang would get quite the spanking."

Sun imagined Blake bent over Kali's legs, getting slapped on the ass. The fictional screams and sound of clapping flesh fueled his sore penis with blood, another hard-on inbound.

"By the way, shouldn't we leave soon?" Blake's question shattered the monkey's fantasy. After sitting, she asked, "Dad's supposed to be back. I won't say anything for now, but he'll be suspicious if nobody is at the house to given an alibi."

"He won't' be back until the evening." Kali approached a small sand dune on all fours. She turned her head to see the teens' shocked expressions. "Oh, did I not mention that? Silly me, it didn't seem like such important news." Her coy smile said otherwise - she was quite the devious trickster.

"So we're going to just keep doing this?" Sun fanned his hot face with a hand. "Mrs. B, I don't think there's enough shake in me to keep going."

Two objects flew the monkey's way. He caught them, fast reflexes, to see one was a blue, plastic bottle labeled 'Gatormade,' a famous sports drink. The other was a bag of popnuts, their run-down version of honey-roasted peanuts.

"We have plenty of nourishment to last the day." Kali poured her bottle's blue liquid into her mouth. She spilled the rest over her body, small droplets running over her breasts and stomach. The milf poured the rest onto her daughter's face; the younger Belladonna sputtered in surprise.

Sun couldn't believe how kinky it looked to see his two belles play around with sticky, blue juice. Such 'play' was really Blake yelling and wrestling with her mother to stop the rest of the sports drink from spilling. Kali merely laughed before she threw her daugher onto the ground. As the ladies rolled around on the wet sand, the monkey's penis wiggled into a small erection.

"Mom, stop it!" Blake tried to pull away from her parent's hold. Ultimately, she was defeated as the adult pinned her wrists down. The feline couldn't even buck the older kin off of her stomach. "Do you really expect me to put my clothes back on with this stuff on me?!"

"Oh, I'm sure Sun can help us with that." Kali smirked at her monkey. "Can't you dear?"

The blond primate stood on his feet. Desire overcame his fatigue, especially as he saw Kali on top of Blake. From his angle, he saw their vaginas sandwich into each other. Their pink, fleshy lips and glossy coat appeared scrumptious, a nice place for his dick to enjoy.

"I can. My pals are also happy to come in and lend a hand."

The monkey cracked his knuckles. Five bodies of light shined onto the scene, his clones. He made sure this number correlated with the amount of chicks - their available holes - he planned to ravage in more ways than one.

* * *

A/N: Things get really hot in the next chapter (just a big ole orgy porgy). Look forward to it then.


	4. Life Bumps

Inside the cabin dubbed the Fuck Shack, Sun stood as sweat dripped down his naked body. He swiped his head against forehead to clear it of fluids. This only drenched his hand; he shook his head to sprinkle droplets all over the hot sand beneath his feet.

"Shit, it's hot. Not like your hot, Kali. Does it make sense that the temperature is this hot when day gets to nighttime?"

"Sun, what are you babbling about? Weren't you in the middle of something important?"

The monkey glanced down to see his golden clones had formed two groups near the bodies of his mistresses. One bunch pinned each of Blake's limbs down to the floor. In addition to these four, two more bodied mounted her holes, filled the pussy and mouth with their translucent cocks. Only three kept firm hands on Kali's body, massaged parts that made her growl from the pleasure.

"Sorry, Mrs. B. I'm really tired. I'm using this break to talk for once rather than scream about the times we cum."

"Oh Sun, we'll have plenty of time for conversations. There's less of a chance we'll get to have this familial orgy again." Kali cooed after a pair of hands yanked on her breasts. Her fingers and toes curled. "Go ahead and give Blake her turn. It looks like she's ready."

One clone stepped back to pull its cock out of the younger feline's mouth. After several coughs, the daughter snapped, "You don't even need to keep these tasteless fuck sticks inside me when you had your turn with this old bitch! I can wait while you dig into her dusty ovaries!"

The feline milf shot daggers at Blake. Sun raised an eyebrow and mused, "Those were in there to keep your holes loose and warm. And I admit, one dick was there to keep you quiet; you're saying a lot of mean things that just wounds my heart."

"You two deserve it." Blake stood on all fours. This was the only movement she managed before the clones bound her on the spot. "And just for that comment, you should know I can hardly find manpussies like you to ever have the potency to bear me with child."

Sun walked over to his crush. He placed his hands over her large rump and shined it to feel its smooth, oily skin. "You just had to get another one off before we do this."

"Doesn't it turn you on?" Blake yelped after one clone pressed her head against the ground. She smiled and breathed hard air into the sand. "Isn't my 'sparkling' personality why you chased me around the world? Or was this all done just to fuck me, a gal who's much more tight and succulent compared to that old fruit?"

The blond monkey stabbed his dick into Blake's asshole. He managed to shove the whole length inside the tight tunnel; he already porked it many times, stretched it out during few of many turns he's had with his crush. "Why can't I love you for everything you have? Like this ass, It's much tighter than your vag, probably cleaner than that mouth."

"Fuck you." The feline's breath hitched after her lover pumped her hole for the second time. "And fuck me. Mh, harder. Think of it like my pussy; impregnate it!"

As the young woman screamed more vulgar phrases, Sun ravaged the asshole. With hands on her hips, he pulled to make his penis reach deep with each thrust. He also slapped her rump cheeks to make them adopt a scarlet shade. The monkey treated this anal doggystyle like his other positions, thought of it as another hole he wanted to make his only - make sure Yang couldn't handle it better than him.

When he had enough of this ass handling, he tried to pull out. The anus walls kept a tight clamp. Sun pushed against the cheeks with all his might until his dick came out with a mighty pop. After a pause of rest, he pierced his dong into the pussy, relived the same, wet warmth he had indulged in since early afternoon.

"Ugh, is this where we try attempt number seven?"

"Dunno, lost count a while back." As he slammed into the raw snatch, Sun placed his front on top of Blake's back to wrap his arms around and grab her perky titties. "In fact, let's not count. Just want to fuck."

The monkey lost coherent thought as he bred away. Blake's body shook; she squealed like a dirty hog. One clone shoved its cock into her mouth. The rest of the translucent doppelgangers stood up with the original to help keep her body still as she began to experience a mid-air fuck.

"If your count is right, let's make this a _lucky_ number seven." Sun tackled the pussy without restraint. His fellow holewrecker copied his movement. Bred so hard, Blake's eyes rolled up into her skull. Her titties and limbs flopped all around. Fluids trickled out of the ruined holes, used what little water was available in the body to soothe the flesh of this heated fuckathon.

"And here it is." Sun bent his upper body and pressed his dick deep inside. Blake choked when the cock inside her mouth did the same, dug far enough to make her throat pulse from the tight stuffing. "Gonna cum. Take my milk and get domesticated!"

Thick semen exploded out of the monkey's cock. The potent cream splurted out to paint the vagina, very likely reached the cervix and the womb. Proud of this achievement, Sun kept hands on Blake's hips. The clones resumed their support, allowed their feline prisoner to dangle with limbs and bruised titties hanging down, ragdoll-style.

When Sun calmed down, he released his hold. The clones did the same to make the body crumple onto the ground. The dazed Blake groaned as she rolled to lay on her back. White goo bubbled out of the vag; there was enough to fill a huge cup to the brim.

"Get domesticated?" Kalo giggles. "Is that a new slang from your generation, Sun?"

The monkey rolled his eyes as he pooled energy into his crotch. "It sounded better in my head. Doesn't seem as impressive after it came out."

"Like your weak semen." Blake groaned after Sun slapped her ass. This sensation made her cringe with a goofy smile; she was still cum-retarded from the recent breeding. The monkey focused on the milf to see her stand up.

"I feel like this will be the last time we do this." Kali opened her arms, invited her lover for an embrace. "So grant this request: treat this next session like you're impregnating me. Sure, there's nothing in it for a barren woman, but I would appreciate the effort."

"You're going to get more than that." Sun thrust out his pelvis to make two sausages flop around. The second penis was below the first. Its shine matched the same one his clones had; he used his Semblance to create a duplicate of his huge cock. "You're going to get the biggest imprint your body will ever have. Not only will you walk funny for a week, Ghira's gonna know a bigger, better Faunus buried your pussy into a new shape."

Fear glossed Kali's eyes, yet she panted with excitement. Sun played on her emotions, scooped her up into the air. He willed his dicks to stretch up and aim their heads at each hole. He didn't bother to check; the horny simian dropped the milf. Her asshole and pussy met his meat poles, slid down the lengths until the tips mashed into their ends.

"Oh shit, shit!" Kali shuddered; an orgasm rocked her body. She became limp on top of Sun's body, fell into a cum-induced coma. This blacked-out state lasted for a second before she regained consciousness. Even then, the milf took deep breaths and scrunched her face from the incredible sensation.

"S-sun, sun." The older feline's voice sounded like a mouse pressed under a tiger's paw. She waved her limbs around, her adjusting to this euphoric position. "I'm cumming again. This is too much; put me down!"

"Can't do that, Kali. Remember? I'm marking you with everything I got." The monkey willed two clones to smack his lover's booty pads. He started small jumps to move his lover, force her into hopping all over his breeding pole. "And guess what? You're about to feel a dick that's about to grow over nine inches!"

Like an engine, Sun growled and urged heat to spread into his penises. The poles inflated in size, stretched out the holes. Kali's face twisted in delightful pain. Horned up, the monkey restarted his thrusts with the force of a rhino stacked on steroids.

"Sh-shstop." Messed up from the hard fucks, tears spilled out of Kali's eyes. "I-if you do shish, ha, m-my hushband will not make me fmeal goosh. His cock no mer goosh."

The blond simian received the message: her husband would no longer be able to give her pleasure when they had their nightly rituals as a married couple. He smirked, "That's the plan. I want you to be mine so bad. It doesn't matter if he finds out about you and me anymore."

Sun leaned forward to take Kali's lips with his own. The weak milf managed to kiss back even as his tongue dominated her mouth. He never stopped his hops that pumped his cocks into her holes. The clones still smacked her cheeks. One more phased in behind Sun's ass to take hold of his lover's ankles. When this helper received the mental signal, it yanked with enough strength to help the original dig his cocks into the deepest parts of the feline's love tunnels.

"Sh-shaaan!"

With this cry, Kali's pupils rolled up and vanished into her skull. Her insides squeezed for the last time, drenched the cocks with the little amount of water she had left. She could only quiver and shake, there was little else she could do in her mind-numbing state of euphoria.

So focused on his handiwork, it took Sun some time before he felt a tight clench in his balls. After he gently kneeled down with his clones' help, the monkey placed his unconscious lover onto the floor. There, he pulled out his real and fake penis to see them coated with a clean sheen. A small line of semen dripped from the wrecked poontang, served as valid proof that he squeezed the last of his semen into Kali's womb.

On his haunches, the monkey looked around to see his clones vanish into clouds of golden dust. This left him alone with two unconscious pussycats. As of now, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. His crush was on her way to becoming the mother of his first child. The older feline had received a mark that he thought would always remind her that only he could satisfy her needs, above her husband and any other man in the world.

For the next hour, Sun relaxed as moonlight filled the Fuck Shack. He allowed the heat and raw smell to wash over his being. It took a longer time after for him to realize this situation was not in his favor because he forgot one crucial element: Ghira, the husband and father of his recent lovers.

By then, the man was likely at his family's house. The simian had to not only explain their absence, but also hide all telltale signs of his time with the comatose felines

* * *

Sun sighed as he lied down on the couch in only a white t-shirt. With wrists wrapped in chains behind his back, the monkey allowed his mind to wander.

"Hey jerkoff, aren't you going to say something?"

The monkey mumbled, "Hm?" A hand smacked his cheek. He winced and grumbled, "Did you have to do that? I know this is punishment and all, but I don't have to put that much effort into this, do I?"

"Not if you want a baby on the way."

Blake, the 'Punisher,' hopped all over Sun's crotch. Sweat fell from her forehead and long, dark ponytail. Unlike their time in the Shack, both bodies experienced heat from hours of babymaking. She even wore a tank top that showed some side boob; its white color became transparent from the sweat.

"I could probably focus more if you get these off."

"Fuck no." The young feline dropped her body take the tip hit the end of her pussy. She mewled and dragged her fingernails across her lover's chest. "This is payback for wrecking my body, knocking me out with all that jizz like some cheap whore. You owe me another three days before you can get an active role in this little breeding effort you and my mom started."

The monkey shrugged. He hardly moved after the snatch walls squeezed his dick. Blake shivered and moaned before she placed hands on her mate's chest for support. Even as this orgasm occurred, Sun didn't feel fazed by it at all. He was overall bummed out by the recent events.

"Do I not excite you anymore?" The black feline massaged her breast and licked her lips. She rotated her hips, moved the lower, naked portion of her body over his. "Come on, I even wore this to cheer you up. Don't tell me you're still hung up over my mom."

Sun caught the bitter tone in his mate's voice. He sat up, pulled his hands sideways to break off the chains, then pushed Blake off to slide his dick out of her vag. He pressed his body into hers, closed the distance for a kiss.

"It's not your fault. I'm really glad you're doing this with me." The blond simian placed his ass on the cushions. He wrapped his arm around Blake's neck and pulled her head against his shoulder. He relaxed as the living room's chilly air cooled his sweaty skin. "But things took a weird turn. Wouldn't you think so when your mom acted the way she did?"

"You mean totally ignoring you the day after we had that steaming orgy?" The young woman's reminder struck a sore cord in Sun's heart. "I think she did the right thing. In fact, she's been spending a lot of time with my dad in their bedroom. They're probably recreating the foundation of their physical relations. You know, like good married couples do."

The monkey growled. With one hand, he reached down for his lover's breast and squeezed it. Her tank top's thin cloth helped him feel the soft flesh.

"Ah yes, angry sex. We haven't tried that, have we?" Blake rolled over and swung her legs over his lap. She placed her shapely, heavy bottom on top of his legs. She wagged her eyebrows and closed in for a kiss until Sun grabbed her shoulders to stop her advance.

"It's been almost two weeks. Can you tell me why Kali's been avoiding me this whole time? I think you would know something by now."

The feline frowned. She grasped his penis with a hand and squeezed. Sun gasped from the pain; he feared she was in the mood to castrate him.

"Do you really want see that biddy so bad?" Blake clicked her tongue and released the schlong. Seconds passed before she raised her lower body. "Well, I can't tell you the full details. I'm leaving that responsibility to her." She closed her eyes and lowered hips to make the vag meet the erect penis. "If you can put that tail into my asshole, I'll give you an important hint."

Sun wiggled his nose. He willed his tail to rise and stretch around his body from the back. The hairy, hard tip tapped around the ass cheeks - made Blake giggle - until it found the anus.

"Aren't you going to lube it up?" Blake opened her mouth. When she wiggled out the tongue, Sun raised his tail near the opening with reluctance. His lover moved her head forward to wrap her lips around the tip and suck hard. This tailjob sent jolts throughout the monkey's body, jumpstart his libido.

After the feline released the slimy tail, she smiled. "Now you can put it in." Blake massaged the penis with her vaginal walls, clenched them like she did in a kegel exercise. When the tail slipped into her asshole, she hissed. "Not as good as your dick, but the furry texture is quite something."

Sun's straddling partner dipped her head to kiss him. This contact helped the simian regain the need to breed, thrust his hips upwards. The young adults committed this dirty dance with vigor. So into this, he almost forgot his previous mission.

"H-hey, tell me what you know."

"Damn, thought you'd forget." Blake didn't stop jumping on the monkey's cock, but she did slow down. "My mom didn't want to see you because she has a condition. She tries not to show especially it in the morning. That's really the only hint I Can give. Now let's fuck."

This detail alone already helped Sun formulate some theories. He lost this thought process after Blake's innards tightened around his penis.

"Gonna cum." The cowgirl brunette rode the thick mount with abandon. Her long hair and titties flung all about. "Let's hope I won't get sick too soon like my mom did."

Sun took note of the joke before he hugged Blake. This forced her body down into his, stabbed his penis inside until it pushed against the womb. In the next moment, he ejaculated out every semen stored in his coconuts.

"Shit, Sun."

"Yeah, this feels good." With closed eyes, the monkey pressed his face against Blake's chest. When his penis squirted out its load, he breathed, "I'm sorry for not getting into this sooner. Wouldn't be surprised if you get pregnant with a whole litter soon."

"Sun, shut the fuck up and turn around."

Blake's hiss made Sun grow cold. He obeyed the command, rotated his head until his sights settled on the new arrival, a man he feared may end his life here and now.

"Sun, did I hear that right?" The newcomer, Ghira, cracked his neck. Veins throbbed all over his skin; the biggest one ran down his neck. "You're trying to put an entire litter of your DNA into my daughter?"

The muscular daddy snarled as his muscles pumped from the rush of blood. Rage transformed the man into a vicious beast. "I'm always one for tradition, but I just can't let this happen to my own flesh and blood. You better get that filthy thing out of her and face the consequences."

Sun was happy to comply. However, Blake continued to hop on his cock. Three jumps later, her pussy squeezed and released juices all over his man meat. In this terrible situation, she took the time to ride out an orgasm.

"There, finished." Blake jumped off of the cock. Semen dripped from her sore, red snatch. She patted her lover's face with a smile. "Now there's no regret on my part. Good luck because he has every reason to kill you now."

"W-wait!" Sun tried to find his pants as his recent mate dashed away. "Blake, he's your dad! Help me stop him!'

"Don't rely on her to save you." Ghira stomped over. "Because if you can't survive me, then you don't deserve to make her have your kids. I don't allow weaklings to join this family, let alone associate any with Blake or my wife!"

The last sentence lit a fuse in Sun's head. He remembered his favorite milf had been bred by her spouse, the man who stood between the monkey and _his_ gals. His blood boiled from fury; he no longer feared the family man or death.

"You think I'm weak?" Sun slammed his fist into the ground. A golden Aura shockwave burst throughout the room, threw the furniture and fragile objects into the walls. Resilient, Ghira teetered before he stomped back into a sturdy stance. By then, Sun managed to find his pants and shove his leg through the last socket. "Fuck you, old-timer! If you're going to beat my ass for loving your daughter, you better keep those dentures tight in that mouth because I'll use them to cut off your shriveled-up dick and make you eat it!"

"Then it's fair that I rip the teeth from yours and do the same!" Ghira dragged his foot across the floor like a bull before he charged. The larger man slammed his head into Sun's front, carried him through the back door. Pieces of wood flew everywhere as the bodies crashed through everything before they flew into open air. The men threw punches and kicks until they hit the ground and tumbled down a small slope.

When they got on their feet, the two resumed their fight. This brawl lasted throughout the better part of the afternoon. Blood, spit, and teeth colored the grassy land. This mess did not resolve even after the neighbors became involved. For Sun, he only found his end after darkness covered his eyes.


	5. Twilight Lining

Sun had a hazy recollection of his fight with Ghira except for the end, a peaceful moment where he and his older opponent gazed at each other with feral eyes. The two stood on a sandy area; an audience circled this battlefield from a distance. They fought for hours, a conflict that left the two in more bruises and cuts than a soldier could ever receive in a war - before the sweet relief of death. That memory ended in darkness when his eyes closed. Yet, the monkey knew he was alive once he reopened those eyelids to see sunlight.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was hoping you would after all that stirring."

The welcome was spoken with a familiar, warm voice. Sun searched for it, tilted his head until his eyes fell upon the face of his mature lover, Kali. The brunette woman stood over him in her usual black and white clothes. Her full, curvy figure shined with the bright, orange setting. The injured Faunus noticed he was on top of his bed in the storage room, the place where it all began for the two.

"You slept for an entire day. The doctor said both of you were fine, but Ghira woke up last night. We were worried something had gone wrong. It's good to know you only needed more rest."

Sun didn't speak. He looked down to see white bandages had covered certain parts of his bare body, save for the waist covered by khaki shorts. Although he had every mind to complain about his aches and pain, the blond chimp held it in to maintain this tranquil mood.

"But imagine my surprise when I came back home only to see the room in a wreck. By the time Blake told me about your fight and we arrived, your unconscious bodies hit the sand."

The monkey was relieved to hear his last memory was real, not a dream. He feared in the worst case, his past opponent one-shotted him into a coma.

"And surprise, surprise, Ghira is calm about you and Blake." Kali sat beside Sun's body, planted her large ass on the mattress. Its weight made the springs bounce. "He believes you fought to stand up for your relationship. I always thought it was inevitable given how things were since the beginning. Honestly, the two of you could have killed each other in that testosterone-fueled brawl."

Sun didn't confirm that he tussled out of spite for the elder's oppression - judgement and unfair perspective about the monkey's place among the Belladonna gals. This hidden agenda didn't worry him as much as Kali's tone, one of irritation.

"You sound angry."

"I am angry. My husband and lover butt heads to settle a feud that wasn't necessary in the first place." The older feline placed a hand on her face and closed eyes. "Scares like that will definitely have me sprouting gray hairs within a year. Oh well, perhaps Ghira's newfound respect for your existence would spell out a better future for the entire family."

Old and new longings prompted Sun to reach out and grab Kali's hand. There was no anger towards the woman for her past actions, only love.

"I missed you."

The older feline reared her head with a show of surprise. She replaced this expression with a smile and intertwined her fingers with the monkey's. She returned, "I missed you too."

Such display of happiness disappeared as soon as it came.

Sun frowned, disturbed by the sight. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure," Kali sniffed. She gripped her lover's hand tightly. "Because before, I was terrified that you wouldn't wake up before I had a chance to explain everything. Now that you are awake...I'm not exactly sure what to say."

The injured monkey struggled to sit up. After Kali helped, he took a deep breath to find out none of his lungs were punctured - that pain was coming more from his wrecked rib cage. "Well, I might have a clue."

The elder woman's ears wiggled, displayed confusion. She became stiff after Sun placed his free hand on her stomach. Their eyes met and maintained contact throughout the time none uttered a word. One pair of blue eyes held strong while the other of golden orbs grew into saucers.

The bedded monkey broke the silence with, "How long has it been?"

"Four months." Kali averted her gaze. "Well, it would be ridiculous to expect this any later. We've been breeding non-stop without any sort of protection."

Sun chuckled, "That explains some changes. I thought you were snacking too much for your own good this whole time."

Kali's eye twitched before she flicked fingers against his forehead. The nails smacked against the bony front. "Oh, so I looked fat to you before we found out about the child?!"

"N-no! I thought all of that was refueling for more sex!" Sun rubbed the smacked spot. This pain rivaled the aches radiating from his current wounds. "Is that why you ignored me though? You found out, but decided to keep me in the dark as you patched things up with hubby?"

Anger vanished from Kali's face. She became downcast once more, a regretful sight for the monkey. "Well, there's a story behind that. It would take some time to explain."

"I have time." Sun motioned his head at the open doorway. "And your husband isn't here, is he?"

"No, and I suppose now is better than later." Kali crawled across the bed to lean against the wall. Her lover followed to sit on an adjacent spot. "And the best place to begin is on the misunderstanding. That day after we had our threesome with Blake, I decided to confront my husband so we could see where we stood in this marriage."

Kali sniffed through her nose before she let out a soft, erotic groan. The ape couldn't blame her; memories of the Fuck Shack always gave him a boner.

"When I confronted him about his meetings with this mystery woman, he became defensive. And like most scenarios of accusation, ours led into a fight."

Kali let out an exasperated sigh. "We went at it long and hard until he finally confessed this woman was not a secret lover, but a doctor. He kept in contact with her because she told him she was making headway in this research that could cure his infertility."

"So why didn't Ghira tell you?"

"Because he was sending her lien, 'donations' that turned out to be used only for her personal benefit." The feline growled like a tiger, ripped her sharpened nails into the sheets. "There was no research. And although she is a real doctor, that bitch used that credential to take advantage of Ghira."

Sun inched away from his older lover, wary he may become a victim of collateral damage. "So did you make him stop?"

"More than that, I investigated her background with some legal help." An evil smirk made its way onto Kali's lips. "Within two days, she was in a cell. I convinced some friendly inmates to treat her so that _cunt_ would never be with a man ever again."

This moment became one of the few that reminded Sun why he should never piss off Kali. He could not control the small details that annoyed her, but betrayal and/or deception, he vowed to never hurt her for such selfish reasons.

The storyteller reverted back into a monotone state (a huge relief for the listener). "Once that was over, Ghira apologized. He regretted his mistake so much, he wouldn't let me leave the room until we sorted out other unresolved issues."

Sun experienced a flash of anger when he sensed tenderness in Kali's words.

"It turns out our marriage was in a slump due to that dirty, little secret. And despite his condition, he approached me like a beast desperate for release. From then on, we made love for days. It was our honeymoon all over again."

The monkey flared his nostrils. He shook from thoughts of Ghira, that fat old house cat, humping hips into the bodacious milf. Kali put out a coy smile; she didn't miss cues of his jealous behavior (not that his gritting teeth and scrunched face were hard to miss).

"And yes, he fucked me so hard, I thought he was you for a minute." Kali stuck out her tongue; this playful manner infuriated the monkey. "But despite all of that fun, a new problem arose. It's why I've been avoiding you this entire time."

Sun's present emotions vanished when he heard this, finally the explanation he wanted to have from the beginning.

"During certain times, certain symptoms came up. When you came to mind, I did a pregnancy test. On the first try, it came out positive. It took that single moment to convince me that this bun is made from your flour."

The monkey's initial reaction was mixed. One side was happy about this accident, the other involved doubt on his ability to be a parent for a child. He degraded into dread once other factors weighed on his mind.

"And since Ghira only shoots blanks, he'll know it's not his kid," Sun mumbled. "And if the kid comes out with a monkey tail and some strands of yellow hair...shit."

This outspoken conclusion smacked panic into his head like an Ursa Major's claw. Sun was confident he could take on Ghira anytime, but a life-or-death situation wasn't going to leave anyone winners, not with two baby mommas on the line.

"Relax. This is why I spent some quality time with Ghira. As of now, he believes this child is his."

The monkey felt a migraine squeeze his brain. "Why would he believe that?"

"Because I told him so." Kali never dropped her stern gaze. "It wasn't difficult to convince him that the fertility doctor could have been lying about his potency. He would rather believe it's his than deal with the fact that he may never be able to raise another child again."

Sun was somewhat relieved his lover worked things out the short-term. He tried not to worry about the future so much.

"But as you said, the child can come out with your good looks. That would make Ghira furious."

Kali shared this scenario as her lips quivered. "That would ruin our marriage. I still love the man and you, which is utterly selfish of me. Blake might take her father's side and never speak to me again. You might leave me once this pregnancy takes its toll on my body; the birthing will stretch my vagina so wide that your giant cock won't feel good in there."

The older Belladonna stared down as the words spilled out of her mouth. "Running away isn't an option; I can't abandon my family for any reason. Abortion feels too cruel for a child in this developed stage. I...I don't know what to do if things go wrong."

Sun realized she went on this rant because of a panic attack. The future mother of a second child was terrified she alone would bear the consequences. For her sake, he reached out for Kali's arms. She cringed from his touch; she was in a delicate state of mind. He used all of his strength to pull her entire self into his strong embrace.

"Kali, relax. Don't worry about something that hasn't happened yet."

"I can't help it." The saddened feline pressed her face into Sun's shoulder. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she hugged his form. "I'm trying so hard to see how we can work this out, but it could all go wrong! If only I wasn't such an unfaithful slut, none of this would have happened!"

"According to my memory, I wasn't much different than you." The blond simian stroke his lover's dark hair with a hand. "Before us, I wanted Blake to be my girlfriend. Then you came along and took first place in my life."

Sun pulled back. He gently pushed Kali until he could see her tear-stricken eyes. "And now I'm making things legal with Blake. Since I'm not going anywhere, we'll make something work out together."

The feline shook her head. "And if the worst does happen, what do we then?"

"We'll have each other. We'll keep working on our problems until we find that break down the road."

For the rest of the day, Sun sat with Kali. In each other's arms, the couple relaxed and chatted, spent some quality time before they reverted back into their former roles once Ghira and Blake returned home. Since then, they waited for the day their child was born, supported each other and their family.

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

"Sun Wukong, you are one lucky son-of-a-bitch."

"Thanks?" The monkey grunted as slender hips and a firm ass landed on his lower area. The connected vagina swallowed his erect nine-inch with each descent, slurped back up with the ascents. "I'm not sure if it's all luck."

"So you found a way to make my mother's baby girl, my new sister come out with a carpet of black hair and cat ears? If it's not luck, then what is it?"

Blake rode her mate like a drunk cowgirl. Tongue out, she moaned and gripped the monkey's shoulders with sharp nails. Her sweaty flesh smacked into his, made the bottom white mattress squeak, filled the empty dim room with the beat of their lovemaking.

"Okay, it is luck." Sun struggled to match his lover's rhythm even when he had his hands on her hips. "But damn, we almost missed Twili's birth. Do we need to have this much sex?"

You're complaining?" Blake dug her nails into the monkey's skin, almost enough to draw blood. She swung her head to throw around large strands of her dark hair. "Because last I checked, you didn't stop until I, one of the two you're breeding, got pregnant. Just because there's a child growing in me, you find me less attractive?"

Sun couldn't reply out of fear he would insult Blake. However, he didn't enjoy the fact that the two resumed mating in the hospital where Kali gave birth to his daughter. Before and after the labor, the young adults never separated. This current room was one of the many marked with evidence of their actions.

"And don't you dare say you're concerned about the baby. My mother had sex with you for a certain time when she had Twilight. You're going to give me the same whenever, wherever I want it."

Blake was right and Sun didn't argue. He figured this was the only way to calm the expectant women's hormones - and other chemical reactions. He only wished they did this at home; Kali would have wanted her baby daddy's help by this time.

"We're sure this isn't going to hurt the baby?"

The top woman hugged her man's head, brought his face into her breasts. "With that big cock, it's bound to feel something. But don't worry, my mom did my dad when she had me. And like my dad, you get to enjoy some benefits, these big titties and my fat ass."

Sun did in fact enjoy the sensation of the marshmallow pairs. He bit on a nipple and tugged it to feel warm liquid enter his mouth.

"No, bad ape." Blake smacked the back of her lover's head. "I plan to store all of that up for the kid. H-hey, are you listening? Stop suckling, you big baby!"

The complaints and taste of bitter nutrients didn't convince the monkey to stop. He also moved his hips to breed his lover's warm, wet pussy. The riding brunette stopped her complaints and matched the motion, slammed her soaking snatch over the man meat. She threw her head back and split both legs open before she unleashed a feral cry that pierced the walls. Infant and elderly whines echoed from the distance.

"Blake, keep it down."

"Why? We're engaged." Blake's lower area shook. With this orgasm, she wrapped legs around her lover's mid-section. Her hard thighs and solid calves pressed against his bones like a python. "The whole place should know you're doing your job rather than see you looking after some biddy giving birth to a child with her rusty pipeline."

"Blake," Sun hushed. "Don't talk about your mother."

"Then less talking, more humping." The pregnant brunette screwed her pussy onto the dick. "Because once I'm done popping this kid out, we're going to begin the effort for another."

"We are?!"

"Possibly, I don't know! I'm just so horny, it seems like a good idea!" Blake landed on the bed with her back. She slid hands over her cranium and closed eyes. "I'm cumming! Oh Dust, ah, Sun! You better cum with me!"

The previous talk of another child and the recent breeding already motivated Sun to dig his cock in. The head pressed into the cervix; he tried not to go so hard for the baby's sake. When he fired his load, Blake's insides squeezed his rod for a simultaneous orgasm. Both Faunus secreted fluids over each other's bodies. The amount was so great, a wet spot spread on the sheet until wet trails reached the edge of the bed.

Once calm, Sun slumped against the bed. Blake fell next to his side. The flaccid dick fell out of her drooling vagina. They both took deep breaths, finally catch a break.

"That was hot." The blond monkey kissed the feline's cheek before he wrapped arms around her form for a cuddle. "But we should really go soon. Kali's going to be wondering where we are."

Blake raised her head to reveal anger in her golden eyes. After several blinks, she dragged fingernails down Sun's thighs. As he winced from the light graze, his beautiful lover slid down the bed to press lips against his flaccid penis.

"Uh, hey. We need to go."

"I know."

Sun wasn't sure she understood when Blake began to toss his penis around with her tongue, treat it like a chew toy. This wet, playful tapping urged blood to pour back into the meat stick.

"Blake, we need to go."

"I said I know." The dark-haired minx smiled. She grabbed the dick to tap it against her cheek in a naughty manner. "And when we get there, you're going to fuck me in the adjacent room. My mother deserves to know how well we're getting along."

* * *

 **Many more months later…**

"Sun, do you believe there's a competition going on between me and my own daughter?"

"D-dunno," the monkey breathed. "She's been saying stuff, but it's just the usual complaints. Nothing much about you."

Kali hummed as Sun thrust his penis into her vagina; he rammed her doggystyle inside a restroom. The receiver gripped the toilet seat for support to anchor her body. The mating pair only had their pants down to join their breeding parts like frantic rabbits.

"I've gotten along with my daughter, but she doesn't seem to like it when we make love."

"Blake doesn't mind." Sun stopped his humps to bend his body. He kicked Kali's feet to make her do the same. This lower stance allowed him to grab his lover's hips and bring their bodies closer. Building back to mach speed rumbled the toilet like a washing machine. "She doesn't talk about it, but if she did mind, she would have said something by now."

"Well, she is a bit introverted. Expressing has not always been her forte." Kali bit her lip and squealed. Her vaginal walls gripped the meat and leaked out juices. "But I'm glad you find nothing wrong with us."

"I never have a problem with you and my wife." With this lie, Sun upped the fuck rhythm, rammed hips into the milf's hard enough for her to take it on her tippy toes. "On that note, we need to leave after this. Blake might give birth to Sunny any minute."

"Aww, is someone worried?" Kali cooed. "It is a bit concerning that Yang is there taking care of her."

"We have each other. Blake is allowed to have another significant other like us." Sun's voice strained from stress and exhaustion. "But yeah, Yang's kind of a ball-buster. It feels like she wants to be the only one for Blake."

Kali shrieked when the monkey clapped her ass with his hands. She wiggled the moneymaker to twerk it, make ripples in the excess skin - bootylicious jello. "It's good that you're handsome and already bound to her by marriage. But it also means you need to be a better husband if you want to retain a good relationship."

"I know, I know." Sun rested his muscular front on top of his mate's bare back. He reached around to squeeze her milkers, rub puffy nipples with fingers. "Blake needs her husband. It would suck if we got separated over anything stupid."

"A single life isn't all terrible." Kali turned her head to look at her blond lover. She sighed, "I wouldn't' mind having you all to myself again."

The monkey sensed envy and longing behind that sigh. He chose to ignore it, not bruise his brain and just focus on one of his best skills: mind-blowing a female Belladonna. To achieve this, he shoved the rest of his cock into the meat pocket, forced the tip into the womb. This push also pressed the doggy female into the seat.

"Oh Dust, I'm cumming." Kali's limbs quivered from the weight. The rest of her body did the same before a small flow of liquid leaked out of her vagina. She gasped, "This is so good. It look like Ghira's going to get his next child after all."

Sun grew angry and grabbed the milf's head to turn it. He smashed his lips into hers, invaded her mouth with his tongue. This hot makeout session continued past the time the male ejected a sizzling burst of sperm shake into the birth canal. When the final semen spurted out, the young and old partners did not stop. Their lips and tongue never separated.

"You came." Kali pulled away from the kiss. A line of spit followed, trailed between the untied tongues. "We can go now."

"That's kind of a problem." Sun kissed down the older felind's neck. "I-I'm still hard. Oh shit, did you drink that Dragon stuff? The taste is in my mouth!"

"Uh oh, that is a problem. And there's no time to do this here; we may have to finish this in a room near Blake's."

The horny monkey became stiff, more than his penis stuffed inside the warm pussy. "I-I don't think that's okay when Yang is there. She's not really in on this whole arrangement."

"She already knows." With great flexibility, Kali planted her leg on top of Sun's shoulder. She twisted her hips to hug his neck and with a wicked smile, hang like a pendulum. "But it doesn't hurt to remind both her and my daughter what we are. And I promise once the baby starts to come out, I'll wait for you like she had the courtesy to do for me and Twilight."

* * *

 **One procedure later…**

Sun opened his eyes to see the clear, blue sky. He stretched out his arms and yawned. Half-naked with only jeans for wear, the monkey enjoyed the sunlight's warming his tan skin. Today was a good day for him to nap outside with one of his special gals on the rooftop.

"Mwa, ahba."

"That means good afternoon, right Twilight?"

Sun glanced down to see a smaller body rest on his hard stomach, his daughter. The baby had a full head of black hair. Her tiny pair of cat ears wiggled from their place on the cranium. In a white diaper and a yellow shirt, Twilight relaxed to snooze again without a care in the world.

Soft feet tapped across the roof. Sun turned to see Kali walk over in a monochrome bathrobe outfitted with large extensions around the collar (kind of like dracula). The two smiled at each other.

"Hey. Have we been gone for too long?"

"Dinner isn't ready for another few hours." The older lady sat beside her lover and child. The monkey sat up and adjusted his hold on Twilight (took almost forever for him to get this right). "Everybody is out and about in Vacuo. Ghira is still trying to understand his daughter's decision to see Yang when she has her marriage with you."

"You'd think he would despise me for letting it happen," Sun sighed. "Instead, him and Blake fight about it when it comes up. It's pissing me and Yang off."

Kali wagged her eyebrows. "Ooh, is that a prelude to a round of stress-relieving sex between you two?"

"Nothing's happened." Sun calmed down when Twilight stirred. In a softer voice, he repeated, "Nothing happened. She and I, we're better off friends. Turns out it's more of a plus when she comes over from long missions and has her nights with Blake. Sex is still fun, but kind of becoming a chore."

"Oh good, the two of you worked out the kinks _and_ worked out a compromise, hooray." The giddy Kali untied her robe's waist bind and sat down. A breeze pushed the flaps apart to reveal her huge breasts and hourglass figure. The one-piece clothing fluttered off her neck like a cape. No sign of fat or damage on her flawless skin had many wonder how she did it (Blake certainly drilled the older Belladonna for the secrets). "Your lives are going surprisingly well with this three-way relationship."

When Kali opened her arms, Sun lifted Twilight into her mother's embrace. "All Yang wanted was to have a good home she can come back to when she's done with business, live that independent life she loves so much. She likes that we can switch off, make sure Blake is always in good hands."

"Yes, I'm very happy to know the next generation is getting along. Blake's on her way with the second child, correct?"

The monkey became tense, mind turned numb from memories of a pregnant woman's hormonal wrath. His face melted into that of horror.

"Oh, it's not so bad. Twilight's birth brought so much joy, I didn't mind the hardships that followed."

"You had her years after Blake. Sunny's still bawling in the middle of the night. Her brother, Gilderson, my golden boy, is going to be joining her soon."

"Hm, that is a good point."

Sun didn't find the comment funny. Kali did as proven by her smirk. This bright expression erased the monkey's discomfort.

"So are you hanging out with Twilight to remind yourself why you had to get a vasectomy?"

The blond chimp frowned, lost all ties to happiness. "No, why would I do that?! I-I don't need any reminders."

Kali rubbed Sun's shoulders. "I know, sweetie. You made that choice for a good reason. That makes you more of a man than any other irresponsible meat head."

"Don't patronize me."

"Patronize?" the feline mused. "That is an unusual word especially for you. Is Blake rubbing off on you or are you trying to be a good influence for the kids?"

Sun pouted and slumped over. He looked at Kali to see her sad smile. This eye contact prompted her to stop the one-hand massage.

"I'm sorry. Jokes were always your specialty. My sense of humor is a bit stale."

"Don't be cause it helps make this less awkward...I think. I mean, it's kind of obvious by now that Blake and I are moving."

Silence settled into the scenario. Only Twilight seemed fine with her soft snores; the adults remained quiet. Sun blamed himself for what may have been an untimely reveal.

"That may be for the best. After all, Patch is a civilized society. Plus, it's closer to Vale and Beacon. Compared to Menagerie, the area is more family-friendly."

The male Faunus didn't speak. He chose to listen first.

"Yang and Ruby were also raised in that area. They grew up to be such strong, delightful women. It's convenient that one of those girls is in a romantic relationship with my daughter; her folks would be happy to accept you both into their neighborhood."

Kali glanced out at the open landscape. She had a bird's-eye view of the plains, shoreline, and the ocean. Her smile faded into a sad smirk. "But in the end, this is really about Twilight, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sun answered with firm clarity. "Because she needs to be raised by you and Ghira. Problems are bound to come up if I stick around." He raised a hand to grab Twilight's, his fingers wrapped around her petite, warm palm. "Blake also thinks her baby sister will help the two of you get that second chance to live as a normal, loving family."

"But...she won't grow up with her real father." Kali sniffed and wiped an eye with one hand. "Your idea may sound perfect, but it's not. I'll have to feed her lies as she grows up. And that's just one problem out of the many."

Tears trickled out of the older woman's eyes. Sun placed hands on her cheeks to wipe most away with his thumbs. "Don't be sad. We're doing the right thing and this won't be the last time we'll see each other."

"Wouldn't you be sad about this arrangement?" Bitter and sad, the feline beauty pressed Twilight against her chest with a hug. "I know why this has to be done, but...but she's yours...she's our daughter."

Sun raised his head and sighed. Fatigue settled in his mind like a fresh scar. "Between you and me, I did cry when Blake asked if I was sure. She got to see me let out the waterworks like a wuss...damn, it's embarrassing to even think about it."

The monkey slid a hand down his face. He fought back his own tears. "But you're right, this sucks. She's more than just another kid, she's the baby I wanted you to have back when we thought you were infertile. It was like a fantasy of mine."

"So it wasn't just me?" Kali giggled. "Because my fantasy was in line aside from the hair color and lack of simian features. Bearing a son would have actually been more interesting than having a daughter."

"Really? Guys are a pain in the ass to take care of. I know because I'm leading a whole team of them against the Grimm."

Sun jumped when the milf pressed the side of her head against his bare chest - nuzzled against his pec (tickled his nipple). "Yes, the strong man of our family is going out to beat back the terrible plague."

"It's about time we joined Ruby. Maidens, Relics, and the White Fang; all the Kingdoms are buckling up for a long fight." The taller man lowered his head to kiss Kali's forehead. "And every few months, I'll still have time to come see the two of you. Okay, and I'll say hi to Ghira."

"As long as you make an effort to get along." Kali trailed the blunt edge of her nail down Sun's arm with a pout. "Familial ties last longer than the flesh. Someday, I won't stay this firm forever."

The male Faunus snatched the feline's shoulders to pull her in for a kiss. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, did this hard enough to make her head arch backwards. Kali struggled to breath; she couldn't control this with Twilight in her hands. The oral massage and smooches calmed her down, eased her into the makeout session. Minutes flew by before Sun retreated. The kissers gasped for breath.

"Shut up you old hag, I would still breed you as hard as I do Blake any day."

"My, my, that implies a lot of naughty things even with impregnation put out of the equation." Kali glanced at Twilight before she looked up with a coy grin. "The first bed we shared together is still in her nursery. How would you like for me to move the crib, then put our girl here to bed before we test that statement?"

Sun's penis jerked into a half-erection; the bulge showed in his pants. He expressed a silly grin like many men with great libidio. "For old time's sake? Hell yeah. Do you still have that collar with you?"

Kali pulled the top edge of her robe's collar down. This uncovered her neck, revealed a long black band made of hard plastic. "I can't imagine what I would do without it. And this is the same one, but I had a good friend do a paint job and add a bell to it. Do you like?"

Kali wiggled the accessory. Its jingle had Sun imagine how often it would make that sound when the two went at it hard and hot, without restraint. The aroused monkey leaned towards his lover. "I do. Oh, and there's some words here, but can't read them all. What do they say?"

"My body, heart, and soul belong to Sun and everything that comes from its heavenly realm." Kali pecked the cheek of her astonished baby daddy. Like a sexy minx, she whispered, "The smaller letters also mention I'm your milf. Try to read it when we're doing it for the next few hours."

"Hours? Babe, we're pushing this longer than that." Sun slid hands down Kali's back. He stopped when the fingers squeezed her plump rump. "I'm going to sneak us out tonight, rent a motel room, then make you say the collar's writing over and over until the manager kicks us out."

"Just like the old days," Kali groaned. "You sure know how to make me moist. After I make sure Twilight here is asleep for the evening, we'll go out and make one last memory."

Sun snickered, "Last? I'm going to love you so hard, you'll be wanting to take some trips out to see me at Patch."

"So long as there's a room to spare, I'll be happy to come over anytime."

The lovers walked away. They held hands during the trip back to the nursery, proceeded to carry out the first act of their schedule. Both young and old mates never regretted this and the future nights they spent together despite the chaos Remnant and all its Kingdoms endured later on.

Secrets, marriage, even time; Kali and Sun remained dear paramours and friends through every stage of their lives. When challenges arose - even some involved with the reveal of their relationship, they survived those times for the sake of their undaunted love.

* * *

A/N: And this ends the chapter as planned, although I do have an idea for an epilogue sort of deal. I'll leave that up to other things. On another note, big thanks to all who supported the continuation of this series. I hope to make more, some just as good, others better if possible.

Till next time, everyone, have a good one. Be sure not to get stiff/wet in the freezing cold.

-Kickberry


End file.
